Percabeth and the Olympians: The Red Oracle
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Sequel to Percabeth and the Olympians: the Timely War. Now that Kronos has been defeated, Percy and Annabeth tackle the next aspect of their lives: Highschool. Now if only it was as easy as making mango juice out of lemons. Read as Percy and Annabeth try to fight through the drama of High School and try to find a new Oracle. Let's not forget about their friends. I don't own PJATO.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start, I would just like to say that Zeus has made me into the God of Mangos, but since I'm Hindu, I'm kind of stuck in the middle of the two religions until further notice, so I am now called the Divine Protector of all things Mango, or DPM for short**

**Chapter 1**

The next day, mom, Paul, and I were spending time with Annabeth's family once again. This time, we were in Annabeth's apartment.

"That reminds me," said Mom, "Percy, we need to know whether you and Annabeth want to go to school or not."

"We already said that we'll go," I reminded them

"How did you remember that?" Sally asked, "How in the world did you remember about school, when you have trouble remembering to brush sometimes."

"I didn't brush when I was a tree, and I forget sometimes, okay," I said, "besides, when you spend time with the Athena cabin, some things just in your head."

"Now that that's been decided," said Mom, before pointing to Annabeth and me "you two are coming with me to get your supplies."

"Why now?" I asked

"The earlier you have them," said Sally, "the more likely you're going to keep the stuff where you want them so you can remember where they are."

Everyone, except for Annabeth, just looked at me

"What?" I asked, "I admit it, I'm really disorganized, but after a while, I find a way to organize my stuff while still being disorganized." **(A/N This is me sometimes)**

"Okay," said Dr. Chase, "ignoring that, I'll IM Chiron and inform him that you two will be staying and going to school together."

"Thanks Dad," said Annabeth

"Thank you Dr. Chase," I said

"Percy, what did I tell you?" he asked

"You do know it's going to be a little hard being on first name basis with your girlfriend's father while at the age of 16, right?" I asked, causing all the adults to laugh

"I'm starting to see why Annabeth chose to love you, Percy," said Dr Chase, "and fine, you can call me Dr. Chase."

"Speaking of which," said Mom, "you don't have to call me Sally, Annabeth. Mrs. Jackson or Mrs. Blofis is fine."

"Thanks, Mrs. Jackson," said Annabeth

"No problem, sweetie," said Mom, "now come on, get ready. We'll be heading out in just a few minutes."

"All right," we both said, and I followed Mom back into our (me, mom's, and now Paul's) apartment.

~~~~~-Time^glub^skip~~~~~~

After we came back from shopping for our school supplies, Dr Chase told me and my mom that he had something to tell them from Chiron. When I entered Annabeth's apartment, I looked at her questioningly, but she just shrugged.

"Good," said Dr Chase, "Now I can tell you two together."

"Tell us what?" asked Annabeth

"That some of your friends will be staying in the apartments on this floor," said Dr Chase, "he said that three of them will be staying with an adult, the mother of two of the three, and the rest will be staying with other demigods."

"Who's staying with the adult?" I asked

"Some kids named Nico and Bianca DiAngelo and Thalia Grace," said Dr Chase

"I hope he and Mrs. DiAngelo know what they're doing," I mutter

"Why?" ask Mom

"Nico and Bianca are children of Hades and Thalia's a daughter of Zeus," replied Annabeth

"Nico and Thalia are notorious for getting into arguments with each other," I said

"They can't be that bad," said Paul

"You don't understand, Mr. Blowfis," said Annabeth, "children of the Big Three gods, Poseidon , Zeus, and Hades, are notorious for having blown out arguments, especially those of Zeus and Hades."

"Just like their fathers," said Sally, and when we looked at her, she said, "So Poseidon told me a few things about Olympus, sue me."

"All right then," I said, "Do you know who else is coming?"

"Chiron didn't mention anyone else," said Dr. Chase, "but he did say that we'll be able to tell as soon as they come."

Just then, we heard some shouting outside

"I told you that Percy lives in 7B," said the first voice, which sounded masculine, "We should visit him first."

"But Annabeth lives in 6B," said a second voice, which sounded feminine, "we should visit her first."

Before the first two could say anything, a third, also feminine, voice interrupted, "Do you think they realize that they live next to each other?"

"Probably," said the first two, "I mean they spend their entire life together….STOP COPYING ME!...SHAMA-LLAMA-DING-DONG!...STOP COPYING ME!"

"Oh my gods," I snickered, "is that Nico and Thalia?"

"Oh my gods," said Annabeth, "I was wondering why they sounded familiar."

We ran to the front door and opened it, only to find Nico and Thalia in the middle of some simultaneous martial arts thing. Nico and Thalia looked at us and blinked.

We looked to Bianca, who just shrugged.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, breaking the silence

"He's/She's copying me!" yelled Thalia and Nico at the same time, before turning to each other, and blasting our ears off, "STOP COPYING ME!"

"Will you please give it a rest!" yelled Bianca, "Please! Before you blast the rest of our ears off!"

"Sorry," said the two, before glaring at each other.

"Wait," said Bianca, "why are you two in the same apartment? What were you doing?"

"Nothing," we blushed

"Me, my Mom, and my mom's boyfriend were talking with Annabeth and her family," I said

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "and we just got back from shopping for school supplies."

"I told you that if we left earlier we would have been able to go school supply shopping with them," said Thalia

"No you didn't," said Nico, "I was the one telling you, scine you were busy trying to get all of your stupid Green Day stuff."

"It's not stupid!" said Thalia

"Thalia," said Annabeth, "why aren't you with the Hunt?"

"What?" snapped Thalia, "Oh, I, um, well, I couldn't handle it. Too much nature-y and not enough technology."

"Of course," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes, "Now are you coming in or not?"

"Yes, we are," said Bianca, and we led them inside and to the living room, where everyone was

We introduced Thalia and the DiAngelos to Mom, Paul, and Annabeth's family.s

"Are you really children of Zeus and Hades?" asked Paul

"Yup," said Nico, reviving a skeleton of a mouse and making it dance before sending it to the ground.

"COOL!" exclaimed Bobby and Matthew, while Mr. and Mrs. Chase and Paul were wide-eyed.

"Don't worry," said Bianca, "I'll make sure that he controls it. I control the ground, by the way."

"And I can control lightning," said Thalia, "I'd show you, but I don't want to damage anything."

"Good girl," said Annabeth, earning a glare (which remained ineffective against Annabeth) from Thalia

"Whoa," said the twins, "Have you ever tried making a zombie with lightning?"

"What are you talking about now, you two?" asked Mrs. Chase

"We mean," they said, "have you ever tried frying a skeleton with lightning into making a zombie like Frankenstein."

"No, not really," said Thalia, "but I don't need to, since Nico can just summon them as quick as lightning."

"Whoa," they said

"All right you two," said Mrs. Chase, "It's eight O'clock, and time for you to go to bed."

"Awww, mom!" whined the twins

"Boys," said Mrs. Chase, sternly, and the twins ran to their bedrooms quicker than I thought they would.

"We better go as well, Mrs. Chase," said Bianca

"All right, Bianca," said Mrs. Chase, "You're welcome to join us anytime."

"That offer extends to me as well, sweetie," said mom

"Thank you Mrs. Chase and Mrs. Jackson," said Bianca, Nico, and Thalia at the same time.

We all said our goodbyes, and soon, me, Mom, and Paul left for our bedroom.

Just before I went to bed, Paul came to me and said he wanted to talk to me about something.

"I'm thinking about proposing," said Paul, nervously

"Oh my gods," I said, causing him to get even more nervous, "I can't believe you're actually asking me."

"What?" asked Paul obviously thrown back

"You didn't need to ask me about proposing," I said, "I would have been happy, even if you didn't tell me. When are you doing it?"

"Tomorrow," said Paul

"Then, I'll take the day off," I said, "I'll go with Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, and Thalia to the movies or something. They won't say no when I tell them why."

"Why can't you stay?" he asked

"It'll be easier if you're alone," I said, "trust me."

"Sounds like you're already engaged to a certain blonde," he joked

"Not yet," I blushed, "but I'm just taking what I experienced with asking Annabeth to be my girlfriend. I'm just guessing it's the same thing, but don't take it from me. If you want others to see it, then go to a public place or something. If not, then the apartment's all yours."

"Thank you Percy," said Paul

**Okay, as you may or may not know, I have an idea for another story (nothing pertaining to this series) for PJATO, but I need your help. the story is literally in it's pre-planning stage, meaning there isn't much to it yet. The name of the story is Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Superhero Style. If you read the author's note that's there, then you can find out how much I've gotten so far, which isn't much. So, if you guys could just read that and reply if you could, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**

**-Divine Protector of Mangos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Annabeths POV

The next morning, I was woken up by my mom telling me that Percy was here, which is weird considering the fact that he likes to sleep in whenever he wants. When I walk into the living room, lo and behold, my Seaweed Brain was sitting there playing with my brothers. I still can't believe he's mine and all mine. It was then that I noticed that he was dressed up as if he's going out somewhere

"Who are you and what have you done with the Seaweed Brain who likes to sleep in?"I joked

"Hardy-har-har," he joked, "very funny, but if you must know, Paul's proposing today and I promised I'd give him the apartment today, so I was hoping you, me, Thalia, and the DiAngelos could go somewhere today."

"Oh my gods he's proposing?!" I asked, a little excited

"Who's proposing, dear?" asked Helen, my stepmom

"Paul's proposing today," said Annabeth

"When?" she asked, coming into the living room

"Ask Percy," I said

"I don't know," he replied, "I just know that it's today."

"It's still a good thing," said Helen

"Oh, Helen," I said, "Percy and I are wondering if I could spend the day together with Nico, Thalia, and Bianca so we can give Paul the apartment to propose."

"Of course you can!" said Helen, "Don't be silly! If it's with Percy, then go ahead!"

"Thanks Helen," I said, before we left the apartment, and knocked on the DiAngelos.

We waited for a while, but no answer came.

"Wait a second," I said, realizing something, "weren't they going to get their school supplies today?"

"Oh yeah," said Percy, before turning to me, "While they get their supplies, why don't we head on downtown for a day on our own?"

"Not a bad idea," I replied, smiling, before taking his hand and following him to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got in the passenger seat

"We are going to the movies," he said, "I've been meaning to watch the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" I asked, thinking hard as to what's in the movie, "Oh, you mean the one with Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and the agents all in one?"

"Yup," he said, as he pulled out of the apartment parking

"Cool," I said, "that sounds like a really good movie."

"Then afterwards," he said, "we can watch the movies for each of the individual superheroes and see how well we like it."

I could tell he had other plans because he had that look in his eyes, but this plan, I could go along with.

"Very well, then," I said, "Shall we? I want to get on to the other movies as fast as I can."

"You and me both," replied Percy, taking a quick kiss before exiting the apartment parking complex and heading towards the movie theater, where, even though we got the tickets, we didn't really see much of the movie, if you know what I mean. Afterwards, when we had rented the movies and went to Percy's apartment (which was empty, probably because Mrs. Jackson's flaunting her engagement with Paul to her friends) and played it, we didn't really see any movies either.

Once the final credits were finished, we turned off the movies and made ourselves more presentable

"We should do that again sometime," said Percy, a little breathless

"Yeah," I said, also a little breathless

"Do what again?" asked a voice behind us, "Make out while there's a really good movie going on?"

Percy and I both turn around and see Thalia and the DiAngelos standing behind us.

"How long have you been there?" I asked

"Long enough to get the gist of what 'watching a movie' means to you two," said Nico

"Five minutes," said Bianca, smacking Nico on the head

"What was that for?" he asked

"For being a wise guy," she replied

"Anyway," said Percy, "what do you guys want to do?"

"Percy," I sighed, "I thought this was our day."

"It was?" he asked, before turning to Thalia and the DiAngelos, "Sorry guys."

"Well, then what are going to do?" asked Thalia, jumping over the coach and sitting between Percy and I

"Watch the Avengers?" asked Percy, as I got up and sat on his lap

"Ugh," said Thalia, "I can't stand your lovey-dovey business. Nico, guard me."

"I'm not doing it," he said, raising his hands up, before pointing to Bianca, "Make her do it."

"Fine I'll do it," said Bianca, "you two are such mood killers anyways."

"We try," said Thalia and Nico

"Now can you guys please leave?" I asked, "We're trying to spend the day together."

"That's a great idea!" said Thalia

"I meant me and Percy," I explained

"I know," replied Thalia, "And I'm saying that all five of us should spend the day together."

"How about this," said Percy, "you three spend the day together in your apartment, while we spend the day together in mine?"

"No," said Thalia

"Oh, come on," said Nico, "I'm really dying to play my new CoD for Xbox. **(A/N I've never played it, so I apologize for future unrealisticness, if any)**."

"Wait, _that_ was the game?" she asked, "Why didn't you say so? Bianca, we're heading back with or without you."

"I'm coming," said Bianca, as she got up just in time for Thalia and Nico to exit our apartment, "Sorry for those two. Next time, try keeping the door locked."

I looked at Percy, who smiled sheepishly

"Really, Percy?" I asked, as I straddled him on his lap

"I thought I'd go easier on mom," he replied

"She has a key," I said, leaning in

"So?" he replied, leaning in as well

"She can get in on her own," I mumbled before we locked lips

**A/N By the way, I may be updating this for a while until I get about 45 reviews for my Superhero Story, and maybe a little while after that. We'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Percy POV

I wake up groggily as I try to find my alarm clock to turn it off.

"Why'd I ever agree to get an alarm clock?" I mumble

"Because we have school today," answered a voice

I get up and look around and see Annabeth smirking in the doorway

"What the Hades," I exclaim, "Did you stay over?"

"No," she said, "Your mom told me to come over and wake you up, but I guess I don't need to. By the way, you drool when you sleep."

I involuntarily brought my hand up to check, which caused Annabeth to laugh quietly

"Hardy har har," I said, "like you don't have something I can use."

"Like what?" she said, smirking, but I could tell that she was uneasy

"Oh, I don't know," I said, "maybe a little something you wrote last night."

"I wrote last night?" she asked confused

"How did it go?" I ask, "Oh, yes, 'Dear diary,…'"

"How did you get a hold of that?" she whispered angrily

"That's for me to know," I said, "and you to find out. Now, out with you, I need to take a shower."

"Don't I get a kiss?" she asked

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, "I thought we were just being best friends today."

"Oh, shut up," she said, before coming over, and giving me a kiss, "Now go get ready. Your breath stinks."

"Fine," I said, "But you owe me a few kisses."

"For what?" she asked as I headed to the bathroom

"For being so goddamn beautiful," I said, and looked back just in time to see her blush, before she shook her head smiling and left the room.

Once I got dressed and ready, I got my bag (all packed and ready to go. What? Annabeth and I didn't _just _kiss yesterday. Just most of the time), and headed out the door after grabbing a pop tart. I was about to knock on Annabeth's apartment door to see if she left home when she came out of Nico, Bianca, and Thalia's apartment.

"There you are," I said, as I kissed Annabeth, "I thought I scared you off to your daddy."

"Oh shut up," she said, "you're too cuddly."

"Cuddly?" I asked, "I'm a man. Men aren't cuddly."

"Trust me Kelp Head," said Thalia, "You're as hard as a rock. I don't know what Annabeth finds cuddly in you."

"Oh quiet you," said Annabeth, "you think that cacti are cuddly."

"They are," said Thalia, while everyone else laughed.

"Let's not forget that Niccy," I said, causing Nico to go wide-eyed, "thinks that—"

"You wouldn't," he said, glaring at me

"You know what," I said, "I think I'll save it for a later time. In case something happens."

"Are we getting to school or what?" asked Bianca

"Ugh," said Thalia, "let's go. Might as well get this over with."

Once we all got in the car and I started driving, I asked, "Do you guys know who else is coming?"

"The Stolls were supposed to come," said Nico

"As well as Katie and Miranda," said Bianca

"Don't forget Clarisse, Chris, and Will," said Thalia

"But," continued Nico as if Bianca and Thalia didn't say anything, "Chiron said that the Stolls' farewell prank caused most of the cabins in camp to be destroyed, so they can't go anywhere, and Katie said that even with all the protection we have, we're bound to attract monsters on the way to or back from school, let alone when we're in a public place like a theater or something."

"So did they remove the protection from the apartment building?" asked Annabeth

"Nah," said Thalia, "they kept it there. Let's face it. With four children of the Big three and a child of a major goddess, we're bound to attract monsters anyhow, so might as well have our families protected."

"True," I said, just as we pulled up to the senior parking. I parked the car, and we all got out.

"Ready for the first day of school since a million years ago?" I asked

With a nod from everyone, we all walked in through the front doors; all the while, I was holding Annabeth's hand, hoping she wouldn't realize how sweaty it was from my nervousness.

**Quick question:**

**How do you guys feel about a rewrite of the Heroes of Olympus series where Percy and Annabeth are switched with Jason and Reyna?**

**Those of you who also read my Superhero story know what i'm talking about, but i feel as if i didn't get any reaction from them, so I'm asking you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Percy POV

We entered the school and made our way to the main office. For some reason, all the girls were staring at me and all the guys were staring at Annabeth. I glared at the guys, while Annabeth did the same for the girls. I didn't know why, though, but I didn't like the way they looked at her.

"What do you want?" asked the secretary when we approached her. She looked like your typical secretary, except she wasn't blowing bubbles or anything.

"We're new here and we didn't get our stuff," I said

"Names?" She asked

"Percy Jackson," I said, "Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico and Bianca DiAngelo."

She printed some papers, and handed them to us

"These are your information papers," she said, "It has your homeroom address, locker number, locker combo, your guidance counselors name and your VP's name."

"VP?" I asked

"Vice principal," said the secretary, "the school has 4 VP's, and by the looks of it, you all have the same one: Mr. Mizeolous, or Mr. M as he likes it."

"Thanks," I said, before we all left

"Great," said Thalia, "we should have asked them which homeroom we're in."

"Don't worry," I said, "Paul said that he made sure that all of us got into his homeroom, and I know for a fact that his homeroom is room 215."

"Wow," said Annabeth, "Seaweed Brain is prepared for once."

"Now come on," I said, "we need to find room 215."

Just then, this perky cheerleader with a whole lot of makeup on her face stepped up in front of me.

"Hi there, sweetie," she said, "My name's Maggie, and I could easily show you where room 215 is."

She started stepping closer, so I took a step back

"Um, thanks," I said, "um, could we go now?"

"Of course," she said, though she looked a little confused. At what, I didn't know. I looked over to Annabeth, who was fuming. Well, she didn't look like it, but her eyes were getting really stormy, which was a sign that she was overwhelming with emotion, and the fact that she had a mask on her face (which usually would make it hard to read her emotions) told me that she was angry.

When we reached room 215, Maggie turned around and said, "So, sweetie, you need help finding your other rooms? I'd be glad to show you around."

"No, it's fine," I said, "I think we can manage."

"Okay," she said, looking really confused and a little bit angry. Boy, I'm getting really good at reading emotions.

We went in, greeted Paul, and sat down together.

"Did you see how she blatantly offered herself to you?" said Annabeth

"What?" I asked confused

"Of course," said Thalia, "once again, Kelp Head has shown how oblivious he is."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still confused

"Maggie was flirting with you," said Nico, "big time."

"Yeah, right," I said, "Look, all I know is is that Maggie did something to make Annabeth mad."

"Yeah," said Wise girl, "and that's blatantly flirt with you."

"I didn't even notice," I said

"Then what was with the smug look on your face when she walked away?" asked Nico

"I was praising myself for getting better at reading people," I said, as if it was the most obvious, which it is, for me anyway.

Nico and Thalia face-palmed while Annabeth slammed her head on the desk

"What?" I asked

"So, you honestly didn't even notice her flirting with you?" asked Annabeth

"I don't see why she would," I said, "You're much more special than I am."

"Are you kidding me?" said Annabeth, blushing slightly, "I hate to admit it, but you're practically gorgeous."

"Me?" I asked, "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're freaking beautiful. Much more than our cousin is or ever will be."

"Stop it you two," said Thalia, "how about this: you both are a freaking god/dess in the other's eyes, okay? Mission accomplished."

"Which s/he is," I and Annabeth said, causing both of us to blush

I thought I heard a squeal in the background in the silence that followed, and by the looks of it, so did Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Paul

"Percy, can I see you?" asked Paul

As I walked over to Paul, I noticed that there were more kids in the homeroom.

"What was that squeal?" he asked, "Because other than me, only you and you're friends seemed to have heard it, so I'm guessing it's from the other side of your family."

"We're not really sure," I said, "but I think that might have been our cousin, the love guru. You know, the one with the Afro."

I quickly apologized to Aphrodite in my head, and I heard her accept it in my mind.

"Oh, you mean, the, okay, I got it," he said in understanding, "Any reason why?"

"Let's just say that me and Annabeth both complimented each other at the same time," I said

"Any luck on asking what that compliment would be?" he smiled

"That I was a god while she was a goddess," I mumbled

"I didn't hear you," said Paul

I repeated it louder, and he chuckled, "You can go back, but next time, only do things like that outside of my class. I'd hate to stop in the middle of class hearing squeals no one else but us 5 can."

"Of course, Paul," I said

"It's Mr. Blowfis in school," he said

"Of course, Mr. Blowfish," I said

"Percy," he warned, but I was already going to my desk.

"What'd Paul want?" asked Thalia

"That's Mr. Blowfish to you, Thalia," I said, causing the other four to laugh

"His last name is Blow_fis_, Percy," said Bianca

"That's what I said," I said, "Blowfish."

"Blowfis," said Thalia

"Blowfish," I said

"Blowfis," said Nico

"Blowfish," I said

"Blowfis," said Bianca

"Blowfish," I said

"Guys, leave it," interrupted Annabeth, "He's not going to get it. It's in his genes, he can't help it."

"Besides," I said, "What about that police officer? Mr. Ozo?"

"I remember Mr. Ozone!" exclaimed Thalia, which caused the rest of us to laugh

"What's so funny?" asked Thalia, snapping out of her thought process

"Or Mrs. Burth," I said, "and her friend, Mrs. Wreath."

"Why are you bring Mrs. Earth into this?" asked Bianca, "She's such a nice lady. It's not her fault she's like that."

"And Mrs. Death isn't all that bad," said Nico

Thalia, Annabeth, and I were laughing so hard, we almost fell out of our chairs.

"Let's not forget about Ms. Wyshom," said Thalia **(By the way, that's pronounced Wais Hum)**

"What's wrong with Ms. Wisdom?" asked Annabeth, causing the other four of us o crack up even more.

"All right, you five, if you're done," interrupted Paul, which caused all five of us to shut up, and look up to notice most of the class filled

"Now, let's just wait for any stragglers before I hand these out to you guys," said Paul, "Some of you will need all the time you can get to navigate this school, even after being here for four years."

We could tell who they were because they looked at Paul slightly sheepishly.

Finally, a few kids just made it before the bell, and only two kids made it right after the bell ended, which Paul didn't count late, because come one, would you count kids late if they came within a second of the bell ending? Didn't think so, unless you were crazy or really strict. Let's hope the first one for everyone's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Air Flare:**

**Just for the record, Paul's last name is Blofis, not Blowfis.**

No W? Oh well.

**Rose Daughter of Euterpe**

**LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL! , , , and .. XD I fell off my bed… Onto my breakfast**

Okay, next time, don't leave your breakfast near the side of your bed. Other than the occasional falling into it, you never know when you'd step into it. Just a thought

**Scaket**

**I was really amused at the end of the chapter that was hilarious :D  
I'm really liking this story keep it up and have fun writing**

Thanks!

**Chapter 5**

Percy POV

"All right," said Paul, "Now that everyone's here, I'd like to introduce my step-son and his friends, who'll be staying at this school for their junior and senior years."

"But I thought you didn't have any children," said a kid in the back

"Nor your wife," said another kid in the back

"I didn't either," said Paul, "until this summer, when my wife found him in a special type of orphanage."

"What do you mean?" asked a kid in the front this time

"I think it's better if my stepson and his friends explain it," said Paul, "along with introducing themselves."

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and I all got up and made our way to the front of the room.

"Hi," I said, "My name's Percy Jackson, Paul's stepson."

"I'm Annabeth Chase," said Annabeth, "Percy's girlfriend."

"I'm Thalia," said Thalia, "I'm Percy's cousin."

"I'm Nico DiAngelo," said Nico, "Percy's other cousin."

"Now," I said, "about our camp."

"Paul said it was an orphanage," said one of the previous back kids.

"It is," I said, "but it more of a camp than an orphanage. You see, our camp is special because it's for dyslexic and ADHD kids, like the four of us. Our camp teaches us stuff we can learn in school, but as well as how to manage our ADHD and dyslexia."

"It takes a few years for us to learn to handle our ADHD," said Annabeth, "and a little bit longer for our dyslexia. Plus, our camp also has great activities, like a rock climbing wall with lava, canoeing, volleyball…"

"Hot chicks?" interrupted what seemed to be the 'cool' guy in school.

"Hot chicks that can break your body in half," glared Annabeth, "with a teddy bear."

"You're lying," said the guy

"You want to say that again?" said Thalia, getting ready to fight.

"Break it up, you guys," said Paul, "Brendon, lay off these guys. You don't know what they've been through."

"Yeah I do," he said, "they've been playing for about 16 years while we've been sitting in this torture system called education."

"No you don't," said Paul

"Hey, Brendon," said Thalia, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot," he said

"Have you ever had a close friend die because of bad decisions?" she asked, and you could tell they were thrown off balance, "Have you had family members die in battle? Have you _seen_ them die? You don't, won't, nor will be able to _ever_ grasp what we've been through, okay? Next time you act so cocky, remind me so I can punch your face in."

She was a little teary, and she ran out the door. I looked at Paul, who gave a small nod, and Annabeth, Nico, and I ran out the door after Thalia. We found her under a flight of stairs, crying softly.

"There, there," said Annabeth, rubbing Thalia's back as the crying girl hugged her, "It'll be fine. That _vlacas_ doesn't even have a brain or a heart, so there's nothing we can do."

"It's not that," she said, "it's just memories."

"It'll be fine," I soothed, "our memories serve as a reminder of what we've been through that makes us stronger. There's nothing wrong with having bad memories. It's how you deal with them that make you a stronger person."

"Thanks you guys," said Thalia, attempting a smile, "I guess we can go back now."

We smiled, and got her up. We started to walk back to Paul's classroom. As soon as we opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, a teacher stood there.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked

"We were here to help our friend," said Annabeth, gesturing to Thalia when she said friend.

"Wouldn't the school psychiatrist be better?" asked the teacher

"Not this time," I said, "not for this reason."

"I'm pretty sure our psychiatrist can handle it," said the teacher

"Brian," said a voice, distracting the teacher. We looked behind 'Brian' to see Paul heading our way

"Ah," said Paul, "you've found my stepson and his friends."

"You allowed them out of class?" asked Brian

"Yes, I did," said Paul

"Is there a reason?" asked Brian

"One of my other students made a comment that hurt Thalia here," said Paul, "So I allowed my stepson, his girlfriend, and his other cousin to help her because they had also experienced the same thing."

"I thought you didn't have any children," said Brian, "your own or Sally's."

"I thought so too," said Paul, "until this summer, when we found Percy at his orphanage/camp."

"Orphanage camp?" asked Brian

"Yeah," said Paul, "listen, I need to get back to my homeroom, so I'll just take these four and go."

"All right," said Brian, "be my guest."

"Thanks," said Paul

Us four kids nodded to Brian before following Paul back to his homeroom.

"All right," said Paul, "I've handed out everyone's schedule and everything except for your four's. I'll give them to you once you get back."

"Thanks, Paul," I said, and he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy POV

Once we got back to our homeroom, Paul handed us our papers. We read our schedules, and were glad to find out we had the exact same schedule with the exact same classes. Just as we find out that our lockers were next to each other (with mine in between Annabeth's and Bianca's), the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.

We said goodbye to Paul and made our way to our first class: Science.

"I hope we don't learn something that they haven't proven yet," said Thalia

"Like the theory of evolution?" asked Annabeth

"Exactly," said Thalia

"I just hope that I get Annabeth as my lab partner," I said

"Of course you do," said Nico, causing Thalia and Bianca to snicker

"Well, I do too," said Annabeth, "besides, even if we didn't end up being lab partners, I'd find a way for the teacher to make us lab partners."

"I know," I said, "Besides, what I really want is to learn what these guys think of the ocean."

We entered the classroom, and sat near the middle of the classroom.

Just as we sat down, the teacher came to us and cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure if you can read or not," he said once we looked at him, "but I had sent out an e-mail this summer with your seating chart."

"Sir," said Annabeth, "we're new. Besides, we don't even have e-mails."

"Well," said the teacher, "whose problem is that?"

"Yours," I said, shrugging, "because who would want to spend their summer looking at seating charts for a class they haven't even started yet."

The teacher must have been startled that someone would talk back, because he looked like he was going to faint.

"How dare you speak back to me?" he said, "Don't you know not to speak back to elders?"

"Don't you know that this is a public school," said Thalia, "not your personal fantasy world?"

"Listen you," said the teacher, "I worked hard to get this job, and—"

"Did it include spending time in the principal's office, if you know what I mean?" asked Thalia, causing the whole class to gasp, and try to stop their snickers from coming out

"How dare you speak such vulgar suggestions!" yelled the teacher, "I have never kicked the principal's door down, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Oh, sure," said Nico, who you could tell wasn't paying attention (other than the fact that he had a GameBoy out) by the fact that he didn't notice the misinterpretation of Thalia's _obvious_ insult, "yelling at students who did nothing wrong and reprimanding those who are new for not knowing about a seating charts is exactly what'll keep you out of the principal's office."

"That's exactly my point," said the teacher, "It worked when I was a kid; it worked for over 2 weeks at my previous workplaces; it'll work here."

"Wow, only two weeks?" said Percy, whistling, "I could think of ways to get out of a school in the first ten minutes of school."

"Oh really?" asked the teacher, "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," I shrugged, "maybe blowing up an English room or igniting the cafeteria."

"Oh that'll get you in big trouble all right," said the teacher, "I'm calling the main office right now!"

He stomped over to the phone, and started dialing.

"Please tell me you didn't actually do that," said Bianca

"They're ideas, not actualities," I said

"Good point, said Bianca

"What if you actually do get in trouble?" asked Thalia

"It'd be practically impossible unless I had time travel," I said, "since all five of us spent homeroom under the staircase, and this is our first time even walking these halls."

"Then how'd you come up with those ideas?" asked a red-head girl next to us

"These things have happened to my friends," I said, "something happens like an English room blowing up or the cafe catching fire, and my friends immediately get blamed."

"Did they do it?" asked the girl

"Not really," said Annabeth

"All right," said the teacher, "enough chitchat. Boy, what's your name? I need to know so I can write you down for detention."

"Perry Johnson," I said

"What about you four?" asked the teacher

"But I didn't do anything," said Annabeth

"Are you his girlfriend?" asked the teacher

"Yeah," said Annabeth

"Good enough," he said, "now names, people. I got a class to teach."

"Fine," said Thalia, "I'm Terri Glass."

"I'm Annabelle Craiz," said Annabeth

"I'm Neville D'Amour," said Nico

"I'm Barron Dillori," said Bianca

"Idiotic troublemakers," grumbled the teacher as he wrote our names down on the detention slip with red ink.

"All right," said the teacher, once he handed the slips to us, "My name is Mr. DiTortura, and I'm going to be your substitute science teacher until your real teacher comes in next Monday. Now, he left some work for you guys to do, and I'll be going in alphabetical order, so our miscreant mishaps won't be together, and since I'm the teacher, what I say goes."

Turns out, Mr. Torture actually helped pair the five of us up, along with the red-head that I talked to.

"How in the world did this happen?" he yelled, when he noticed that I was still with my cousins and girlfriend.

"Remember," I said, "Mr. DiTortura."

"Since you're the teacher," said Annabeth

"Whatever you say," said Thalia

"Goes," said Nico, "and you can't go back on your word now, or you'll be a liar."

"And everyone knows lying is bad," I said, with Thalia and Nico nodding.

"Arggh," growled Mr. DiTortura, glaring at us, "I'll get you five one day, and when I do, it'll be sweet."

Once he left, we all started to introduce ourselves, but the red-head interrupted us.

"You don't need to tell me who you are," said Rachael, "I overheard you tell the Torture, though I got to admit, Barren is a weird name for a girl."

"Actually," I said, "the only person who calls us that is our camp director from the summer camp that all five of us go to."

"Well, two people now," said Rachael

"Nope," said Bianca, "It's a person and a monster."

Rachael went stiff at this, and I took note of it.

Rachael took another look at DiTortua, and got a little bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked Bianca

"I don't know how to tell you this," said Rachael, "but something's wrong with DiTortua."

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Like what?" asked Nico

"I don't think you'll believe me," said Rachael, "but DiTortua is a monster."

"What kind?" I asked

"You know?" she asked

"First answer my question," I said

"He's really creepy," she said, "he looks kind of like a lion, except he has this tail with porcupine needle things on it."

"A manticore," I said, causing Nico and Bianca to curse.

Thalia, Annabeth, and I looked at them, and they simply said, "No good memories with them."

"Never do with monsters," I said

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" asked Rachael

"Come over tonight," I said, "the apartments ten minutes from here. Go to either 5-,6-, or 7-B. You're questions will be answered there."

"But why there?" asked Rachael, but me, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca were already up and ready to beat the Manticore back to Tartarus.

**All right, so I'm pretty sure you guys want me to rewrite the Heroes of Olympus series where Jason and Reyna switch with Percy and Annabeth. In light of that, I'd like to know this: Would you like it better if I did the rewrite as a continuation of the Percabeth and the Olympians series or as it's own fic? Take your pick.**


	7. Chapter 7

**alleycat993:**

**You are so talented! I can't wait for the next chapter! Oh! And to answer your question you wrote at the bottom of the chapter: I think you should make it as its own fic. So yeah this story rocks!**

Thanks! I'm glad at least one of us thinks so. Thanks for the input for the Heroes of Olympus rewrite story; I really appreciate it!

**Hermes' Little Girl:**

**Make it its own fic. It works better because people are more familiar with canon and more likely to read that stuff.**

Ok, thanks!

**Chapter 7**

Percy POV

"Mr. DiTortua?" I said raising my hand

"Yes, Mr. Johnson?" asked the manticore, "What is it this time?"

"May I go call my mom?" I asked

"What for Mr. Johnson?" he asked

"We need to know whether he can come over to our house," said Nico

"Well," said the manticore, "he can ask after the lesson is over."

"What lesson?" asked Annabeth

"Exactly, Ms. Craiz," said the manticore

"Then, we can go, right?" asked Thalia

"No, you cannot," said Mr. DiTortua

"But you said that we can go after the lesson," said Thalia, "And since there is no lesson, we can go."

"That's it!" growled the teacher, standing up, pointing at the us five demigods, "You five, come with me."

As soon as we left the classroom, he started muttering.

"I was going to wait until after school," he said, glaring at us from underneath his miniscule glasses, "but obviously you five need a lesson in manners."

"Oh, we're here for lessons, sure," said Thalia, "just not from you."

The manticore growled once again, and led us to a hidden spot behind the school.

"Now," he said, "I can get away with killing you five because the last one that has seen you pesky demigods shall make sure that no one else remembers who you are."

With that, he turned into his true form and we brought out our weapons.

"You five shall die for your insolence," said the manticore, "and for being tardy to class."

"You think that humiliation would be on that list," said Nico, "but nooo, you just have to hold our tardiness against us, even when facing certain doom."

"What do you mean by that, son of Hades?" growled the manticore

I looked over to Annabeth just as she did, and we locked eyes. I nodded, and she smiled, slipping on her invisibility hat.

"What I mean is that all you monsters are so predictable today," said Nico, "you all get into some position to get demigods, and when you do get them, all you monster folk stay in character, like you for example."

"What about me?" he asked, looking at himself

"You, my friend," I said, "are dead meat."

"What?" he asked confused, right before he burst into golden dust.

"Come on," I said, "We'd better get back before they blame us for something we didn't do."

They all nodded, and we all ran back to the school entrance, snuck back in, and entered back into the classroom.

"Where were you five?" asked the teacher that was there

"Oh, um," said Bianca

"There was a call for the five of us," I said, "And the teacher that was here before let us go."

Just for extra measure, I controlled the Mist to make sure that the mortals would buy it.

"All right," nodded the teacher, "I'm Mr. Didento, and I trust that you five have received the seating chart?"

"Actually, we didn't Mr. Didento," said Thalia, "You see, we're new to this school, and none of us have e-mails, so we weren't able to receive them."

"All right," said Mr. Didento, "I'll print some out at the end of class, and you can pick it up. Does anyone else have their seating charts so that these five know where they're sitting?"

"I do, Mr. D," said Rachael, raising her hand

Us five demigods crowded around Rachael, only to find that Rachael was the back left corner of the rectangle our seats made.

"All right," said Mr. D, "Since we have all finished the get-to-know-each-other sheet, you can have the rest of the period off."

"Hey, you guys," said Rachael, "Where's Mr. DiTortua?"

"Mr. Who?" I asked

"Mr. DiTortua?" asked Rachael, "the teacher that was here before Mr. Didento randomly showed up? He gave you all detentions?"

During all of this, I (along with my cousins and Annabeth) put on blank and confused faces as she tried to get us to crack.

"Fine," sighed Rachael, "never mind. I must be letting the paint get to me."

"Paint?" asked Thalia

"Yeah," said Rachael, "I'm involved with this group where we cover ourselves with paint and stand still for hours on end to collect money to save the environment. You guys should totally join us!"

"I don't think we could," I said

"Why not?" asked Rachael, "And please don't tell me that it's because you guys don't care about the environment."

"It's not that we don't," said Bianca

"We do," said Nico

"We just can't stay still," said Thalia

"Especially for long periods of time," I finished

"Was it just me," said Rachael, "or did you guys just split up a whole argument between yourselves?"

"Trust me," said Annabeth, "that's the most normal thing you'll ever see out of them."

"At least I'm not the weirdest out of us," I said

"Yeah," said Bianca, "that goes to Nico."

"No, Thalia," I said

"Nico," said Bianca

"Thalia," I said

It continued on this way, before Nico and Thalia got confused as to what they won.

"The award for being the weirdest of us four cousins," I said

"You guys are cousins?" asked Rachael

"On our father's side," I said

"Yeah," said Bianca, "our parents were never really married."

"And our fathers left before we were born," said Thalia

"So we stuck with our mothers' last name," said Nico

"Oh," said Rachael, "if only I could get away from my father."

"Wait," said Nico, "do you only have one parent?"

"No," said Rachael, "both, why?"

"Oh, nothing," said Nico, "it's just that."

"Most of the kids at the camp we go to," said Bianca

"Only have one parent that they know of," said Thalia

"Until we find out who their other parent is," I said

"Though," said Annabeth, "everyone we know would rather stay with the parent that they grew up with than the other one."

"So," said Rachael, "you all were the same way?"

"Yeah," I said, "we all had one biological parent that we grew up with, and found our other one through this camp."

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone got up to leave.

"Hey guys," said Rachael, "who do you have next?"


	8. Chapter 8

**PointeShoes:**

**Great chapter! Please update soon!**

**Peace, Love, Cookies ( : : )  
-PointeShoes**

Thanks! I'll try to update as fast as possible

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**this chapter was graet! you get a mango lassi**

Wow, really?! You just earned your number three fan spot! Thanks a million!

**Chapter 8**

Percy POV

"I'm not sure," I said, "Paul said that we had Math next, but he didn't give us a room number or anything."

"Can't you read it?" asked Rachel

"No," said Annabeth, "we're dyslexic, and even though we've learned how ot negate it's effects, we haven't really mastered it for smaller print."

"Oh," said Rachel, "Can I help?"

"That'd be great!" I said, handing her my schedule

"What about yours?" she asked, when Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca didn't hand their schedules to her.

"We all have the same schedules," said Bianca

"So it's not really necessary," said Nico

"For all of us to give you our schedules," said Thalia

"That's still creepy," said Rachel, before reading our schedules, "All right, so you guys have Study Hall/Gym next period."

"I don't get that," said Nico, "do we go to Study Hall or Gym?"

"Let's see," said Rachel, scanning my schedule again, "oh, here you go. You rotate the two. One day you have Study Hall; the next you have gym; and then you have Study Hall, and so on."

"Why not have a separate period?" asked Thalia

"Do you want to spend more time in school?" asked Rachel

"No," said Thalia, before smirking, "But I'm sure Owl Head here would."

"No she wouldn't," I said, "even Annabeth gets tired of learning sometimes."

"How do you know?" asked Rachel, "You're talking about Annabeth here, and I'm pretty sure she can talk on her own!"

"Relax, Rachel," said Annabeth, "it's fine; Percy and I know each other so much we can practically tell you what the other is thinking. Besides, Seaweed Brain was right."

"Fine," said Rachel, "but if you ever want to promote female's rights, call me; I can hook you up with a group."

"All right," said Annabeth

Rachel started to walk away, but then Annabeth asked her to stop

"Where's Study Hall?" asked Annabeth

"Oh," said Rachel, "Well, you can spend Study Hall either in the library or in the café. Take your pick."

"What about you?" asked Bianca

"I get to spend it in the art room," said Rachel, with a sparkle in her eye, "thanks to some special permission I got."

"That's nice," said Thalia

"Well, you guys better go," said Rachel, "don't want to be late, now do you?"

"No," said Annabeth and Bianca

"Maybe," I said playfully, while Thalia and Nico both said, "Yes."

Annabeth glared at Thalia, while Bianca did the same to Nico.

The two being glared at smiled sheepishly and shrugged before we all made our way to the library, which was easy to find because, other than the fact that it had ceramic lettering above the door, the first thing you saw when you looked inside were books.

All five of us entered the library and quickly made our way to an out of the way corner so it'd be less likely for others to catch us, and we all sat down. Luckily for me, Annabeth decided to sit on my lap, so I was doing a happy dance in my mind, while I showed nothing more than a smile on the outside as I wrapped my arms around her when she leaned into my chest.

"So, what do we do know?" asked Thalia

"Well I got something me and Annabeth could do," I said, "but I don't think you three would like it very much."

"Dude," said Nico, "get your mind out of the gutter."

"Dude," I said, imitating his tone, "I was talking about kissing. Get _your_ mind out of the gutter."

Bianca glared at Nico, who just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Want to go check if there's any games on the computers?" asked Thalia

"Sure, why not?" I asked

We all got up, and we decided to log on to the computers. You see, the school gave each kid his or her own account to do stuff on the computers here and we were each given a password and username (the username was our last name with the first two letters of our first name).

Thalia, Nico, and I both got on, while Bianca and Annabeth decided to watch. We quickly searched through the folders that were there, and I soon found a game we all could play.

"Guys, how about Age of Empires?" I asked **(Don't own it, no matter how awesome a game it is)**

"What's that?" asked Thalia, as she and Nico looked over to my computer

I opened the game, and quickly realized what game it is

"Oh, I know this one," I said, "I used to play it before I left to find camp. Basically, you build your own civilization, and depending on the one you choose, you get different stuff."

"What do you mean?" asked Thalia

I opened the game, and showed them the technology tree and explained the differences between the civilizations to them.

"So, want to play?" I asked, just as the bell rang.

"Let's play next time," said Thalia

"You against me against Nico," I said

"No fair," said Nico, "you've played this game before."

"Like ten years ago," I said, "Now come on. We've got to go to English."

"How do you know?" asked Nico

"Paul told me that we had him third period before he left," I said

"Fine, let's go," said Thalia, but we were already leaving without her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wisp the Ninetales:**

**the faster you update, the more mango lassi you get from moi. AAANNNNDDD! I'll be nide and give you some delicious mango tart that my mom makes and your tastebuds will explode with yumminess!**

OH MY GOD! You know just how to motivate me to update faster. Just send it online every update, will you?

**Guest:**

**Awesome story. So just for clarification, are you going to finish your reading in the past series ever? It was my favorite fanfic series.**

Thanks! And no, sorry, I probably won't ever finish it. I got in some legal trouble I don't want to deal with again.

**Chapter 9**

Percy POV

We all entered Paul's room once again and he told us to sit wherever we wanted. We chose the same seats we had in homeroom, and started to talk until the bell rang. Unfortunately, it didn't last to the bell. Partway into our conversation, a redheaded girl with a cake face came up to me and greeted me.

"Hi," I said, "uh…, I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Oh, don't worry," she said, "You will soon, especially with all the time we'll be spending."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I'm Nancy Bobofit," she said, "And you're future girlfriend."

"Um, sorry to break it to you," I said, "but I already have a girlfriend, and I don't plan on breaking up with her anytime soon."

"It's okay," said Nancy Bobofit, "she doesn't have to know."

"Oh, trust me," said Annabeth, "she already does."

"Oh, so you're his girlfriend?" asked Nancy, looking a little nervous

"And his best friend," said Annabeth

"Hmph," said Nancy, cocking her nose into the air with her eyes closed, "you can do better. Trust me, Barry, you can do better."

"My name's Percy," I said, "and I don't think I'll ever have anyone better than Wise Girl."

Nancy opened her eyes and blinked, before slamming her hands on Annabeth's desk and glaring at her, "Listen, here, _Wise Girl_, you may think that you and Perry over there are going to last, think again. I'll have him round my finger faster than you can solve a fashion crisis, you got that?"

"That would be true," said Annabeth, "if it weren't for the fact that _Percy_ and I are pretty serious, and have no intentions of breaking up with each other."

Nancy growled, before walking away with a 'Humph!'

"What a biotch," said Thalia

"Way to be main stream, Thalia," said Nico, shaking his head, "way to be main stream."

"What is this: 'act weird' day?" asked Bianca

"Well, if you must know," I started, "today is the first day of the many months we stay cooped up in this educational institution, as our educational officers overload our brains in hopes of helping pave the ever growing pathway of our lives."

"Plus," said Annabeth, "today marks the first day of not being in summer vacation."

"I give up," sighed Bianca.

As soon as Bianca sighed, the bell rang, and everyone stopped chatting and sat in their seats.

"All right," said Paul, we have some new students today, one of which is my stepson, so please help them feel comfortable in this, uh, yes, Jimmy?"

"I thought you said you didn't have any kids," said Jimmy

"Remember when I told you that my wife was always depressed on a certain day of the year?" asked Paul, and everyone nodded except for us demigods, "Well that was because her son, who's here with us right now, was forced to run away because she was in the hospital from being, uh, beaten up on her way home from work. I don't know much of what happened after, but I do know that my wife and stepson reunited with each other this summer from a special camp he goes to, and that his girlfriend and cousins live near to us."

Everyone started looking between me, Nico, and Paul, and I was confused on why. Paul then sighed, and walked over to us, and bent down to us, whispering, "Do you guys want to introduce yourselves?"

We all nodded, and he got back up, and went towards the front of the class.

"All right," said Paul, "Why don't we have our new students introduce themselves and tell us two things about themselves instead of creeping them out by staring at them, hmm?"

Everyone laughed nervously and looked sheepish as we got up and walked to the front of the room. I grabbed Annabeth's hand, and she smiled at me before looking at the class

"Hi," said Thalia, "I'm Thalia and I _will_ beat you up if you anger me and I like to skydive."

"Hi," said Nico, "I'm Nico DiAngelo and Thalia's cousin and I like ghosts."

"Hi, I'm Bianca," said Bianca, curtsying a little, "I'm Nico's sister and Thaila's cousin, and I like helping people out."

"Hi," I said, "I'm Percy Jackson, cousin of Nico, Thalia, and Bianca, and I love the water."

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase," said Annabeth, "I'm Percy's girlfriend, and I love architecture."

"Well," said Paul, "which one of the two boys do you think is my stepson?"

Everyone started shouting out either Nico's or my name, except for the last guy, who shouted out Elvis Presley.

"No, Roxanne," said Paul, "Elvis Presley was a musician who's older than I am, not to mention dead; not my son. Anyways, anyone who said Percy wins, and you all get the satisfaction of winning."

Us demigods and those who lost smirked as everyone who won had their hope of getting some kind of reward (like candy or something) was crushed.

"Now," said Paul, "be nice to them, because they have some problems. Do any of you want to share?"

"I will," said Annabeth, "you see, we all have ADHD and dyslexia. We find it hard to stay still or focus due to our ADHD and we find it harder to read because of our dyslexia, but the camp that we all met at helped us learn how to handle it, but we still find reading some things difficult. Any questions?"

We were soon bombarded with questions, and I swear, if you didn't know this was an English class and you were passing by the door, you would think that this was a course on ADHD and dyslexia.

"Um," said Annabeth, looking around.

"You in the pink shirt," I said, pointing to a girl and choosing for Annabeth

"Are there hot guys at the camp?" she asked

"Are there hot chicks?" asked a guy sitting next to her

"I don't know," I shrugged, "my only girl is Annabeth."

I pulled her to me to emphasize.

"And I got my eye on Percy only, so I can't say," said Annabeth

"I'm not that into boys," said Thalia

"Me neither," said Bianca

"I'm not that much into people," deadpanned Nico, causing everyone to feel a little bit uncomfortable

"Uh, moving on," said Paul, gesturing us to our seats, before starting to tell us what we'll be doing for the year.

**To successfully exit the jailhouse, sorry, educational institution, which we, kids, are forced to enter, we must successfully complete many months of having our brains overloaded with stuff that we barely care about until we are older and are forced to fend for ourselves in the deadly, intricate, and confusing jungle known as real life. So remember kids: never lose sight of your inner child because you never know when you'll be thrown into the deadly, intricate, confusing, and unwanted jungle called real life. Another way to avoid it is to go on a life long journey to find the king of mangos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PointeShoes:**

**I made mango cookies for us to eat on our way to the king of mangos! (****::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)... There is endless cookies! Great chapter, too!**

**Peace, Love, Cookies ( : : )  
-PointeShoes**

Oh my gods! You are awesome! Thank you for all the mango cookies!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**Good chapter! You get a frozen mango bar, trust me they're really good. It's mango ice cream with vanilla ice cream. You can get them at Trader Joe's**

Oh, I will. By the way, if it has anything to do with mango's, it's going to be good.

**Guest:**

**aww. sorry about the legal issues. thanks for answering my question. update soon :)**

No problem, and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**Wisp the Ninetails:**

**No problemo. Sends crate of mango lassi with mango tart**

Thank you so much! You are another awesome person.

**Chapter 10**

After class, I approached Paul., with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca trailing me.

"Paul, can you read our schedules to us?" I asked

"Sure," he said, "so you guys have Math next in room 285; Lunch Block A followed by Greek in Room 204; then you end the day with your elective, which, for Percy, is Greco-Roman history. Let me see your schedules to tell your electives."

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca handed him their schedules, and they ended up having Greco-Roman history as well.

"Great," I said, "Thanks Paul."

"Wait," he said, before we all could leave, "Let me write you a pass so you guys aren't marked in as late."

"Thanks, Paul," I said, taking the pass, "See you later."

We all quickly made our way to our math class, and handed the note to the teacher when we arrived.

"What are your names?" he asked when he finished reading the note.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said, "that's Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico and Bianca DiAngelo."

I pointed to Annabeth and my cousins when I introduced them, and the teacher pointed us to our seats.

Annabeth sat next to me but behind Nico, who was next to Bianca. Thalia, somehow, had gotten a seat in the back row, but we knew that she would join us any chance she could get.

"All right class," said the teacher, "I am Mr. Morm, and I'll be your Algebra teacher for the year. Now, these seats will only be your seats for the next week or so as I get used to your names, and once that happens, you're free to sit wherever you want. Now, for today, I want us to break up into groups of two and fill out a get-to-know-each-other worksheet, which is on the front table. No homework for today, all right. Now get started."

Me and Annabeth both got up and got the worksheet for all 5 of us and handed it to Thalia, Nico, and Bianca when we got back. Annabeth and I were able to decipher what the worksheet said despite our dyslexia acting up and I quickly filled in things about Annabeth while she did the same for me. By the time we finished, Nico and Bianca only had about a quarter of the amount me and Annabeth had on each other.

"How did you two finish so fast?" asked a kid who was in the group next to us

"Me and Annabeth know each other better than ourselves," I said

"You mean the hot blonde?" he asked

"You do know that you're talking about my girlfriend, right?" I asked, and he immediately apologized and turned back around.

"What did he want?" asked Annabeth

"Just asking how we finished so fast," I said, and Annabeth nodded in understanding.

"You two are done already?" asked Mr. Morm

"Yes, sir," I said

"Did you really fill this out or is it just garbage?" he asked, "Because it's only been 2 minutes."

"Yeah, we did," I said, and I even handed him my paper to prove it. Annabeth did as well, and he read both over, and looked really impressed.

"Wow," he said, "I've done this for over a decade, and I haven't seen any paper as well filled out as this one is. You two must really know each other. It's obvious because you can't describe your own eyes as 'fiery as a thundercloud or cal as the ocean.' Say, are you two siblings or something?"

"No, Mr. Morm," I said, "she's my girlfriend and best friend."

"We've known each other since we were 7," added Annabeth

"Wow," said Mr. Morm, "well, I guess you two are free for the rest of the period."

**I want to know if you can answer this question:**

**If one doctor doctors another doctor does the doctor who doctors the doctor doctor the doctor the way the doctor he is doctoring doctors? Or does the doctor doctor the way the doctor who doctors doctors?**


	11. Chapter 11

**ArtemisandOrion:**

**the rewrite sounds awesome!**

Really?

**Wisp the Ninetails:**

**Wait, what? Oh, btw, enjoy the tarts, they are an update supply. (Till the next update when I send you more tarts and lassi)**

Thank you very much! I'll be sure to enjoy them very much.

**Guest:**

**Ur a Hindu? So am I! And my friends all think I'm a weirdo'**

My advice: If they're Christian or believe in a faith with one god, they're just jealous we got more gods than them, but that's just my opinion. Not much fact to prove it on, so don't quote me or anything unless you want to get back at them.

**DanceGirl1031:**

**I never knew you could put that many doctors in a sentence and still have it make since.**

Well now you do

**Guest:**

**The doctor that doctors doctors the doctor the way the doctor that doctor doctors. :D  
Great chapter. Mangoes for you!**

Yay! Mangoes! Om nom nom!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**sorry i got lost after the third doctor**

That's okay, even I got lost the first time I read it

**Musical Dream:**

**This was a great chapter. And to answer your question, the doctor seeing to the other doctor would use the way he sees a patient as the other doctor is a patient right now. He will not follow the other doctor'a (who is now the patient) way of helping the patient.**

Thank you, and thanks for answering the question, as confusing as it is.

**Megaranger66:**

***reads question* Whaaaaaaaat? Anyways love this story! Here's an all you can eat mango flavored buffet!**

Don't worry, I got confused the first time I read it as well. Yay! Mangoes! Wait, is that beef and pork? Time to donate some food for the homeless! (I don't eat beef or pork, but since it's mango-flavored, why waste it?)

**Chapter 11**

Percy POV

We made our way to lunch, and quickly spotted Rachel, and made our way towards her.

"Hey guys," she said, before pointing to the other kids sitting at her table, "This is Gary Jaime Silk and that's his girlfriend Mary Pierre Yonichk."

"Yonicht?" I repeated

"K, not a t," said Mary, "and you're the closest of actually pronouncing my name right on the first try."

"Really?" I asked

"Not a big achievement," she replied dully

"I was just checking," I said

"Well no need to," she snapped

"Carefully, Mare," said Gary, "remember what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" asked Nico

"I accidently made the music sheets of the band catch on fire," said Mary

"Mary," said Rachel, "it was an _electrical_ fire."

Rachael placed an odd emphasis on electrical, but Mary just waved it off.

"Anyway," said Nico, "can we sit here?"

"Of course," said Rachael, "it'd be weird to stand up at lunch and eat."

"Says the Dutchess of Unusual," said Mary

"Oh quiet La Reina de Buio," said Rachel

"You do realize you're mixing up languages, right?" asked Bianca

"What?" asked Rachel

"Reina is Spanish," explained Bianca, "and Buio is Italian."

"I thought that Buio is Spanish," said Rachel

"Nope," said Bianca

"Since when did you know Spanish, Bi?" asked Nico

"I actually paid attention in class while you slept, Ni," said Bianca

"How many languages do you know?" asked Gary

"I know 2," I said

"Same here," said Annabeth and Thalia

"3," said Nico

"4," said Bianca

"Well someone's an overachiever," I said

"Just because you're too lazy to learn another language doesn't mean I'm an overachiever," said Bianca

"Bianca," I said, "I never got a chance, remember?"

Bianca realized what I was saying, and looked down embarrassed, "Sorry."

"What happened?" asked Rachel

"Long story short," I said, "Annabeth and I ran away from home, met each other, found a camp for kids like us, and basically lived there until we found our mother this summer."

"When did you run away?" asked Gary

"When I was like 6," I said

"I ran away when I was 7," said Annabeth

"Why?" asked Mary, before blushing, "Sorry."

"No, its fine," I said, "Actually, it was my mom who told me to run away. You see, back then she was married to a different guy, real piece of work he was. Anyways, he used to beat us up when he was drunk which was often, and he used to gamble a lot, so we weren't financially high up. So, one day, he got in one of his rages and smashed his beer bottle. One of the pieces hit her heart, and we had to go to the hospital. I stayed in the hospital with her for a while, and one day she told me to leave her. I tried to protest, but she told me to go to the camp orphanage Annabeth and me go to, but she didn't tell me where it was. Naturally, I did what my mom told me to do, and I grabbed what spare money and clothes I could that I had hidden while my old stepfather was with us, and left. I traveled across the country for about a year before meeting Annabeth in California."

"You went all the way to California?" asked Gary

"Yeah," I said, "I had actually went through most of the Northern states before I reached California."

"How did you even get there?" asked Mary

"There are a lot of places where people don't look for when searching for 6-year olds," I said, "anyways, I arrived at California, and met Annabeth in an alleyway."

"What were you doing in an alleyway?" asked Rachael

"I thought my family didn't want me," she said, "so I ran away."

"Anyways," I said, "we talked a little, and I invited her to join me to look for the camp. So, we started looking together and eventually found the camp we were looking for, though we ended up being paralyzed or something."

"They still don't know what to call our state," said Annabeth

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel

"It was basically like being paralyzed," I said, "except we could honest to goodness get up and walk around, but we could still see our bodies."

"You're kidding," said Gary

"No, they're not," said Bianca, "me and Nico saw them when we got to the same camp, but we only saw their paralyzed body."

"But we could feel them walking around and helping or fooling around or something," said Nico, "but they wouldn't move a muscle while doing so."

"That's creepy," said Rachel

"That's life," I replied, just as the bell signaling the end of our lunch wave rang


	12. Chapter 12

**Megaranger66**

**Smart way to say the Timely War tale. FREE MANGO CANDY CANES!**

Thank you for candy canes!

**Guest**

**DUDE! I SAW THESE RECIPES AND THOUGHT OF YOU! Awesome chapter BTW.**

**Mango Ketchup**  
**Prep time: 15 minutes**

**Ingredients:**

**2 tbsp. olive oil**  
**1 small onion, finely chopped**  
**2 tbsp. garlic, finely chopped**  
**3 scallions, green parts only, coarsely chopped**  
**2 tbsp. fresh ginger**  
**1/4 tsp. chopped cilantro**  
**1 tbsp. garlic, finely chopped**  
**meat from 1 ripe mango, coarsely chopped**  
**2 tbsp. lemon juice**  
**1 tsp. hot sauce made from Scotch bonnet peppers**  
**1/2 tsp. salt**

**Directions:**

**1. Place a medium sauté pan over medium-high heat. Add the oil, and let it get hot - about 1 minute.**  
**2. Add the onion, scallions, garlic, and ginger and cook, stirring regularly, until the onion begins to soften - about 3 minutes.**  
**3. Add the cilantro, garlic, and mango and cook 1 minute more.**  
**4. Add the lemon juice, hot sauce, and salt and stir to combine.**  
**5. Let the mixture cool slightly, then transfer to the bowl of a blender and pulse until just pureed, adding water 1 teaspoon at a time if necessary to facilitate blending.**  
**6. Transfer to a serving bowl and set aside.**

**Serves: 4**

**Serving size: 3/4 cup**

**Nutritional analysis (per serving):**

**54 calories**  
**1 g protein**  
**1 g fat**  
**318 mg sodium**  
**14 mg calcium**

**Note: Nutritional analysis may vary depending on ingredient brands used.**

**Mango-Peach Smoothie**  
**Prep time: 5-10 minutes**

**Recipe makes: 3 servings**  
**Ingredients:**

**8 ounces low-fat plain yogurt**  
**1 cup skim milk**  
**1 cups chopped fresh mango**  
**1 fresh peach, chopped**  
**2 teaspoons vanilla extract**

**Equipment and supplies:**

**Knife and cutting board**  
**Measuring cups and spoons**  
**Blender or food processor**

**Instructions:**

**1. Put all the ingredients in a blender or food processor and blend until smooth or frothy.**  
**2. Pour into glasses and serve immediately.**

*Stares at screen and Faints* *Wakes back up 20 minutes later* Must make Mango Ketchup now! *Runs to the kitchen, virtually emptying everything before finishing the mango ketchup* Success! Now to clean up the mess I made, but hey! It's for mangos! Btw, thanks mystery person for the recipe. It was the best ketchup I'd ever had.

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

**Great chapter! I'm watching The Amazing World of Gumball with my little brother. Cool huh? You get a mango**

Thanks for the mango! (and compliment) If you ask me, I don't really get the point of that show. I feel that it's like today's version of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, if you know what I mean. If you don't, don't worry about it.

**Wisp the Ninetails**

**LIKE A BOSS! I'm Hindu as well so yup. *ships you box of mango surprise made by my visiting grandma who makes the BEST MANGO FOODS YOU SHALT EVER TASTE* now, more updates, more mangoes B3**

Yay for Hindus (and mangos)! Thanks for the box of mango surprise! I'm looking forward to it. Btw, it's kind of ironic you said like a boss, because in my school, we had spirit week recently and the senior's (my class) motto was like a boss.

**ArtemisandOrion:**

**loved how they finished each others sentences!**

I try

**I-consume-books-like-treats:**

**Here is a big mango feast:**  
**-mango cake**  
**-mango tarts**  
**-mango chutney(get the reference? XD)**  
**-mango cookies**  
**-just typical mangos**  
**-mango bread**  
**-mango marmelade**  
**-mango juice**  
**-mango salad**  
**-mango... Wait a minute... Umm... Got One! Mango ice cream -**  
**-mango sorbet**  
**-filled duck (wanna guess what it's filled with?)**  
**-mango... chocolate :D (I think it's either mango flavoured chocolate or with yoghurt-mango in the middle or something like that..)**  
**-mango marshmallows!**  
**-mango sweets**  
**-mango coke! (Probably coke with mango flavour...)**  
**-mango french fries**  
**-mango burgers**  
**-mango... PIZZA!**  
**-mango pasta**  
**-mango ravioli**  
**-mango sandwiches**  
**-mango puree**

**I do believe that is enough for now. Prepare for more after the next update -**  
**mfg**  
**Books**

*Stares at mango feast before fainting for several hours* *Wakes up and faints again for ten minutes* *Wakes up again and wolfs everything down* OMG, that was amazing. Thank you very much for the feast! You get a candy cane! (Mainly because I'm eating one as I'm writing this :D)

**Chapter 12**

Percy POV

We made our way to Greek, and waited for the bell to ring. We weren't surprised to find that there weren't many people in the class considering how hard it is for mortals. However, there were still enough for the class to be there.

"All right," said the teacher, walking in after the bell, "Sorry for arriving after class. My name is Mr. Embe, and no, that's not Greek."

All of the hands that went up as soon as his name was said went down.

"As I was saying," said Mr. Embe, "This is Greek, as you all know, and is a hard language to learn. I am only saying this because we're going to have to start from the beginning for a lot of you, and some of the sounds necessary to pronounce the letters in Greek is a little harder for those who learn English first. I, myself, sometimes have the same difficulties sometimes, and so if there are any that know Greek beforehand, I ask if you can meet me after class to help me if you so wish. Now, since today's the first day of class, we'll do a little worksheet so you guys can get to know Greek a little better."

He handed out the worksheet. The top quarter was about the letters, their sounds, and their corresponding English letters. The rest of it was divided into matching Greek letters to their sounds, and Greek letters to the English letters.

Of course, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and I finished rather quickly. When we brought our worksheets up to Mr. Embe, he was surprised.

"Wow, I've never had students finish this quickly before," he said, before looking at us, "Did you guys actually do it?"

"Yes, we did Mr. Embe," said Bianca

"We're all part Greek," I said, "and Greek is our first language, so it came naturally to us."

"Oh, so you're Greek," he said, understanding, "That explains it. Would you mind helping me in class, then?"

I looked at the others questioningly, and Annabeth said, "It depends. What will we be doing, exactly?"

"Well that would depend on your skill level in Greek," he said, "which, by my understanding of you speaking it since birth, is really good, am I right?"

"Well, we're good at it," I said, "I mean, we can translate it into English really good, but I don't think any one of the five of us, other than Annabeth, knows all of it."

"That's fine," he said, "Like I said, Greek is my second language, so I don't know all the kinks of it. I'm just trying to do what they've taught me in college, and I don't think that what I've learned in college is all that there is in the Greek language."

"Well, we don't know what you've learned in college, Mr. Embe," said Bianca, "so we can't say if we can be of any help or not."

"I didn't expect you to," he said, laughing a little, "How about this: I make a list of all the words I know in Greek, and give them to the each of you, and you guys see if you know more words than I do, hmm?"

"That'd be great," said Annabeth, "we'll look forward to it."

"All right," said Mr. Embe, "I'll get right to it."

"Thank you Mr. Embe," said Bianca, before we walked off

"Thank you for what?" asked Nico

"I don't know," responded Bianca, "it just seemed like the nice thing to do."

"You and your nice," said Nico, rolling his eyes, "What's next? Complimenting an empousai just because her upper half looks nice?"

"Well, you should know since they do target men," said Bianca

"Oh, shut it," said Nico, "besides, most monsters that target a specific group of humans will target either kids or males, since there weren't many female heroes that were recorded in history."

"What about Cleopatra?" asked Thalia

"Or Amelia Earhart?" asked Annabeth

"Or Joan of Arc?" asked Bianca

"I never said that there weren't," said Nico, "I said that there weren't as many as men that were _recorded_. There even could be twice as many female heroes in the past that history has forgotten, I don't know. I just know that more men were recorded as heroes than women were, that's all."

"Nice save," I said

"And what do you have to say in this matter?" asked Annabeth, glaring at me, along with Thalia and Bianca

"I'm not taking any side in this," I said, raising my hands defensively, "I'm staying out of this other than just comments."

"But you said 'nice save'," said Annabeth, "which means, you think that women aren't or can't be heroes."

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "I think you've been reading too many books, Wise Girl, because you know that I respect the female gender."

"Yeah," said Nico, "don't go glaring at Percy. He's got nothing to do with this argument."

"Yeah, I know," said Annabeth, "I just wanted to see what he'd say."

"Well you knew what'd I'd say," I said

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "but that's different than actually hearing you say it."

"I guess," I said, "but still."

"Oh, quiet you," said Annabeth, "would it make you feel better if I kissed you to make it go away?"

"As many times as you like," I said, smiling.

She giggled a little before sitting on my lap and kissing me.

"Cut it off you two!" said Thalia, "We're in class!"

"Fine," I said, before whispering, "But after school, you're all mine."

She giggled and smiled seductively, before getting off my lap and going back to her seat.

"I don't even want to know what you whispered to her," said Nico, "I don't want my innocence to be scared."

"You're the bane of innocence, Nico," said Bianca

"Hey!" said Nico, just as the bell rang and we all got up for our last class of the day: Greco-Roman history.

**Just a shout-out to any Newtown people: You guys are in our thoughts and prayers! We hope you guys recover soon and have a great (rest of) holiday season! Merry Christmans! Happy Hannukah (sp? I've seen people spell it with a k, so I'm not sure)! Happy whatever else might be going on right now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Megaranger66:**

**Ok time to step up my giving game! Ok heres is a mango themed Christmas Tree, unlimited Mango buffet, Mango statues Mango House that regenerates every five minutes, Mango Mall and a pet Wolf made of Mangos! Update soon!**

Wow! I don't know what to say to this (other than thank you). Well, guess there's no time like the present to divulge into gifts (btw, I'm giving the wolf to Newtown; may those who died rest in peace)

**smileyface:**

**that was really cool nice story**

Thank you

**I-consume-books-like-treats**

**Ok...  
Here's more:**

-mango salsa (it exists!)  
-mango yoghurt  
-mango pudding  
-mango donuts  
-mango slices  
-mango smoothies

You only got that much last time because I read the whole story. You get at least one treat added to the feast per update *happy be*  
mfg  
Books

Yay! *Mango squeal* *Faints* *Steals mango food while unconscious, and runs away*

Now, that I'm conscious again, one with the story! Wait, what? You liar! *Chases person around with rubber chicken*

**Chapter 13**

We entered the classroom, and sat down in our seats. As we waited for the bell to ring, we started talking, and somehow, Annabeth ended up on my lap. As soon as the bell rang, Annabeth went to her seat while the teacher waited for any latecomers to file in.

"All right, class," said the teacher, "Settle down."

I looked around, and there were only 4 or 5 other kids in the class other than us, and only 1 of them looked interested.

"All right," said the teacher, "My name is Mr. Newtown, and I'll be your teacher for Greco-Roman history. Now, to start, I'm going to need everyone to write their names down and grade, because I haven't gotten my attendance sheet and my computer is down."

He set a pen and paper in front of me, and I wrote down my name, along with my cousins' and girlfriend's name.

"All right," said Mr. Newtown, "As you do that, I'll pass out a worksheet for you guys to do to start learning about Greco-Roman history."

I passed the attendance paper to the kid near me, and immediately got a worksheet. I looked at it for a while, and finally got to read the instructions.

"You may work in pairs or groups of three, but no more," said Mr. Newtown, "As soon as you get it, begin."

He finished passing out the worksheets and placed the attendance sheet on his desk before coming towards us.

"Hey," said Mr. Newtown, "Listen, I heard from Mr. Blofis that you guys are dyslexic and ADHD?"

"Yeah," I said, "but we already got help for that."

"Great!" he said, "but if there's anything I could do to help you guys, just tell me, all right?"

We all agreed to tell him, and he started walking around the room, helping other kids.

Once he walked away, we started talking amongst ourselves. We meaning Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I. Bianca had whipped out a book as soon as he left.

"I doubt we would need help from him," said Thalia

"You may never know, Thals," said Annabeth, "I mean, there may be a time when _they_ want to mess with us and increase how much our dyslexia affects us, especially the singer and mailman."

"Yeah, I guess," said Thals

"Not to mention your dad," said Nico, "I don't think we're on good terms with him."

"I'm not sure," said Thalia, "I don't think he likes you, but I think he'll put up with you guys."

"I think he just doesn't like us because we're his brothers' kids," I said, and a draft of wind went by us

"I think he agrees," laughed Thalia

"Probably," I said

"Bianca," whined Nico, "why are you reading now? It's only been the first day of school and you're already checking out books?"

"Unlike some people," said Bianca, "I know how to read and am making use of the skill."

"I know how to read," said Nico, "I just prefer not to use it until it's really required, like my skill of crying milk."

"That's not a skill," said Annabeth, "that's disgusting."

"Wait till you see it," said Thalia, "then you'll change your mind."

Just then, the bell rang, and we headed out. As we made our way to my car, we saw Rachel speed walking towards us.

"Whoa, there Little Red," said Thalia, "no need to go any faster; it's not like the cars have to stop for pedestrians or anything."

"Haha, very funny," said Rachel, "anyways, I wanted to ask you guys where your apartment is. You guys never gave me the address to your apartment."

Everyone (except Annabeth, gotta love that chick) looked at me, and I said, "Hey, I was busy!"

"Yeah, leave him alone," said Annabeth, "besides, I could point at each and every one of you and ask why you didn't give it."

"Fine," said Thalia, "Listen, Little Red, follow us to our apartment, okay?"

"Sure," said Rachel, "I'll be in the Bugatti Veyron, so if you see that, you'll know that its me."

"A Bugatti Veyron?" asked Nico, "DO you know how expensive that is?"

"No, please endow us with your useless knowledge," said Thalia

"It's like $2 million," said Nico

"Wait, 2 million?" asked Thalia

"I think it's actually like 2.5 million or something, but yeah," said Nico

"Wow, she must be packed," said Thalia

"Well, with Bianca here, aren't we all?" I asked

"And what makes you think that I'll do what you ask?" asked Bianca, not even looking up from her book.

"Because you're just nice and awesome like that?" said/asked Nico

"I'll think about it," smirked Bianca, before we all got in the car and started driving to our apartment building.

**I know it's been a while since I uploaded, but honestly, I was busy with Christmas stuff. (Hey, I have a 6-year old brother, okay? He'd annoy me and my parents forever if we didn't) On top of that, one of my friends was staying at my house, so I got distracted there, and she just left today. Anyways, happy holidays people!**

**DPoM**

**Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango**


	14. Chapter 14

**New account Booklover0608:**

**Here's a eatable mango football for you! (listening to a football song at the moment, that's the reason why.)  
I love this!**

That's okay! (By the way, do you mean American football or regular football? Only reason I'm asking is because I know of a song with non-American-football players in it). Not really a fan of either sport, but since it's mango, *Grabs mango football, and swallows in one bite* Thanks!

**Wisp the Ninetails:**

***pants tirelessly* you owe me an update... I JUST LOADED AN ENTIRE SHIP FULL OF MANGO GOODS SUCH AS, BUT NOT LIMITED TO: mango ketchup, mango surprise, mango, mango cake, mango pie, mango tart, etc.  
Please do enjoy your mangoes as a late christmas present in exchange for an update**

You really didn't have to do it yourself, you know. I could have easily sent over some mokeys to help you out. Anyways, thanks for the mango goods!

**Guest:**

**Hey its a great story!**

Thanks!

**Guest: **(for Chapter 10)

…

Yeah, I was speechless too

**gabeDj:**

**Okay I'll forgive you… But only because I get a mango for that. But it would be nice if you'd get over that lazyness of yours and start write again…**

Well, guess what? I'm back and ready to write! (I actually have been for a while, just didn't get a chance to upload; I have the next few chapters done, so they'll come up sooner)

**Megaranger66:**

**Its ok I know how it feels too.**

Thank you, my friend. At least someone knows what I'm talking about, which is more than what I could ask for

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**Hey! Im in India and there is literally a mango tree in front of me**

O.o No way… *Drools* Just a warning: it may not be up there any longer.

**Booklover0608:**

**Yes! I get a mango! I'm following this anyway, so don't worry :D**

*Sigh* Another perfect mango gone. Ah well, I still find it hard to believe that such perfection is achieved everyday.

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon:**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOVE THIS STORY! YOU CANT PUT IT IN HIATUS! ;(((((((((((**

Sorry, I just didn't want you guys to keep thinking I'll update soon, when I wasn't sure when I'd update next

**Guest:**

**I Hate U, I Hate u!**

Normally, I would go against such intense words, but I'll look the other way this time. Don't worry, I hate it when it happens, but what can you do?

**Whisper The Ninetails:**

**I forgve you. As a forgivtance (yes i know it's not a word) gift, i give you a mango tree! do enjoy.**

Oh, I will. *Rubs hands together* I definitely will. (On a side note, ironically, my gym teacher is growing a mango tree in his backyard)

Onto the story!

**Chapter 14**

Percy POV

When we all got back to our apartments, I had just enough time to keep our bags in our rooms, when there was a knock at the door.

I got in the living room just in time for my mom to open the door.

"Is Percy here?" asked Rachel

"Yes, who are you?" asked mom

"Mom," I said, "this is Rachel. I met her today. She's one of you."

"I'm a virgin, thank you very much," said Rachel

"That's not what I meant," I said, "Um, can you wait here while I get the others?"

"Others?" asked mom

"Annabeth and my cousins," I said

"Oh," said my mom, "I thought you meant more friends you met today."

"Nah," I said, "I don't think that they're like us."

"Us as in…?" questioned my mom

"Either one," I said, and my mom nodded in understanding

"Well," sighed my mom, "why don't you sit down Rachel? While you do that, Percy will get everyone else."

I nod, and open the door, only to find my cousins and girlfriend standing outside and Nico ready to knock.

We all look at each other and blink.

"Whoa," said Nico, "it's like you were a prophet."

He tentatively reaches over to poke me, and I swat it away.

"He's not a prophet, Nico," said Bianca, rolling her eyes

"Besides," I said, "That was just pure luck."

They all enter, and we sit down on the coach.

"Now will you tell me what happened to Mr. DiTortua?" asked Rachel exasperatedly

"What do you know about the Greek gods?" I asked, and Rachel got confused

"What do Greek myths have to do with this?" she asked

"Everything," I said

"Well," she said, "I know enough to give a basic overview of it."

"Well, they're real," I said, "and they reside in the US, over the Empire State Building."

"Wait," she said, "hold on, back up. So what you're telling me is that the Greek gods and goddesses are real?"

We nod

"And that all the Greek monsters are real?"

Another nod

"What does that have to do with Mr. DiTortua?"

"He was a monster," said Thalia simply, "so we defeated him."

"You killed him?" asked Rachel, wide-eyed

"No," said Nico, "monsters don't have a soul, so we can't really kill him."

"More like banished him for the time being," I said

"So, he'll be back?" asked Rachel

"Sooner or later," I said, "Different monsters have different regeneration time."

"Where did he go?" asked Rachel

"Have you heard of Tartarus?" I asked

"Wasn't Tartarus a primordial god or something?" asked Rachel

"In some texts, he's depicted as such," said Annabeth, "but we're talking about the place Tartarus, which is a bottomless pit which stores all the essences of monsters and the most evil beings."

"Okay," said Rachel, "How exactly did you defeat it?"

"We all have weapons," said Nico, "Each of our weapons is made of a special metal, and most of our weapons can't harm mortals."

"Most?" asked Rachel

"Mine and Bianca's are made of Stygion Iron," he replied, "They suck the soul and essence of anything defeatable. Plus, only us and our siblings can touch it without being sucked in, so that's always a good safety precaution."

"What about you three?" asked Rachel

"We have celestial bronze weapons," I said, "I have a pen-turning-sword, Annabeth has a pencil-turning-knife, Nico has a ring-turning-sword, Thalia has a mace-canister-turning-spear and bracelet-turning-shield, and Bianca has a keychain-turning-bow-and-arrow."

"Okay," said Bianca, "so you guys go around carrying medieval weapons wherever you go?"

"Well, some demigods use guns and we do have bomb-like weapons back at camp," said Nico, before Bianca slapped in the back of the head

"Camp?" said Rachel

"There's a camp here on Long Island," I said, "just for demigods, and possibly the Oracle if we had one."

"Oracle?" said Rachel, confused, "you mean like a future telling person?"

"Well, from what I've heard," I said, "she would sprout prophecies whenever we had to go on a quest, foretelling what would happen."

"But it would mostly be in riddles," said Annabeth, "and we wouldn't _really_ understand the prophecy until it has been completed."

"So, this Oracle," said Rachel, "is he/she/it a demigod, as well?"

We all shrugged

"The last Oracle died a while ago," I said, "and we have a mummy in its place and no one wants to confirm its gender."

"I feel ya," said Rachel, "Do you know if there's like a job application or something for it?"

"Why do you ask?" I ask, "As far as I know, it'll only be between you and the mummy."

"Well," said Rachel, "I've been getting these weird dreams lately. Usually it only happened like once or twice a year."

"So this was an annual occurrence?" I ask

"I guess," said Rachel, "anyways, I don't even know if they are dreams or not."

"How come?" asked Thalia

"Well," said Rachel, "recently, I've been dreaming of different scenes in which a group of people fighting in Manhattan against a lot of monsters, despite being outnumbered. Now that I think of it, some of them were yelling about Greek stories, and before I just thought it was because I was reading too much Greek stories, but now I'm thinking that it might be real."

All of us demigods looked at each other, wearily

"What is it?" asked Rachel when she noticed our faces, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," we said, simultaneously.

I cleared my throat, "Um, no you didn't say anything wrong. It's just that we just finished a war in the demigod world, and it took place in Manhattan."

"But for you to see it in your dreams," muttered Annabeth, deep in thought, before looking at me, "Do you think it's a sign?"

"Probably," I said, "but a sign of what?"

"I have the scenes painted, if you want to see them," said Rachel

"Yeah," said Nico, "why don't you bring the pictures tomorrow?"

"There's actually a lot," said Rachel, sheepishly, "I think it would be better if you guys come to my house."

"Is that okay, mom?" I called

"What?" asked mom, looking through the kitchen entrance

"Can we go to Rachel's house tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah," she said, "I'd ask your father, Annabeth, and your mother, Nico and Bianca. You, too, Thalia."

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson," replied Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, and Thalia

"Good," said mom, "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?" I responded

"Make sure you don't come home too late," said mom

"Mom," I whined, blushing, while everyone laughed

"Afterwards, we can decide to go to camp if we need to or not," said Annabeth, taking the attention off me

Everyone agreed, and I kissed her gratefully

She smiled during the kiss, probably knowing why I was kissing her.

**Btw, I'll be deleting the AN within a couple days, so the chapter numbers align with the actual chapters.**

**Also, I've been graciously given another account by the name of Divine Lover of Mangos by 1 Percy Jackson Fan. This other account is where I'll be doing most of my reviewing and other stuff whiel this account will be just for the stories. So, if you want to PM me, the more direct account would be Divine Lover of Mangos, but I will still check this account for any stray PM's**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest:**

**This is sooooo good! Keep writing please! :)**

Thanks! and I will!

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**You didn't update in Soooo long! I got engaged and accepted into college. You still get a mango for updating.**

Thanks for the mango! Are you serious? If so, congrats.

**harryginny9:**

**loved it...superb**

Thanks!

**Megaranger66:**

**YAY YOU'RE BACK! MANGO MANSION PARTY!**

I am so there dude

**Whisper The Ninetails:**

**For your decision to continue this story, I gift you a magical mango tree with the perfectest yummiest deliciousest mangoes ever and it never runs out. As for the loading the ship myself, it feels more heartfelt if I did it myseld :D ENJOY ZE MANGO TREE! If you have any mangoy requests, PM me and I shalt gladly give you MANGOES.**

Oh my god, thank you very much! (Though each and every mango is the perfectest yummiest deliviousest mango ever, but I still like the thought). And I appreciate your efforts! And I might have to take you up on that offer almost every day now ;)

Now onto the story!

**Chapter 15**

Percy POV

The next day, classes went by with not many problems. We started learning about atoms and molecules in science, was introduced to Ms. Crotch (it only gets better when you hear her first name: Hannon) in gym **(Cookie for whoever figures out what that means in Greek)**, Paul told us our first book, Hamlet, and graciously told us that we can act it out instead of reading it; started learning about equations in math; started working on the Greek alphabet with Mr. Embe; and started learning about the Greek empire in Greco-Roman history.

After school, we all made our way to Rachel's house, which turned out to be a mansion of mansions. The mansion was so huge, they even had a slide and diving board for their pool. I'm not talking about a silly little slide and diving boards for kids either. I'm talking a full blown Olympic-style (the sport style, not the godly style) board and an amusement park style slide.

"You have all this, yet you're advocating for the environment?" I asked

"Are you saying that this much wealth is a good thing?" asked Rachel, half-glaring and half-questioning

"I meant that in the best of ways," I said, quickly

"You look so cute when you're flustered," said Annabeth, pecking me on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," I said

"Relax," said Rachel, "I knew what you meant. Besides, I don't like the wealth. Not the way it comes through."

"How did you get this wealth?" asked Thalia

"It's my dad's money," repled Rachel, "He's a business owner, but it comes at the cost of forests located throughout the world, but mainly from the rainforests in Brazil. He lets me borrow the money, but only if I don't do anything that might interfere with his projects."

"Then what do you do with the money if you don't use it to stop the rainforests from being cut?" asked Bianca

"My dad said _I_ can't do anything to interfere," smirked Rachel, "he never said I can't donate it so others can't do what I want to."

"Nice," said Thalia, and we entered the mansion.

The room, sorry, foyer we walked into was big enough to hold at least 100 people in it.

"The architecture here seems to be done poorly," said Annabeth, "at least compared to the other mansions I've seen."

"Since when have you been seeing mansions?" asked Thalia

"We went to see the mansions up near Cape Cod one week," I said

"You guys?" asked Rachel

"Well," said Annabeth, "it was me, my father, Percy, and his mother. It was for a more bonding experience."

"Oh, we bonded all right," I smirked, giving Annabeth a kiss on the head

"Eew," said Thalia, "No mental images."

"Not my fault you took it that way," I said

"Anyways," said Rachel, "my art room is in the basement, so we'll head there first."

Just then, a guy came and walked alongside Rachel

"Is there anything you want, Ms. Dare?" asked the guy, whom I'm assuming is the butler

"No thanks, Diego," said Rachel, "you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"All right, Ms. Dare," said Diego, before leaving

Rachel then led us down the stairs to the art room, which turned out to be the main room in the basement, with several closets lining the sides every 50 feet or so.

"My dad doesn't like my art stuff to be upstairs where it can ruin stuff," said Rachel, "but he's more than glad to let me pain in the basement and hang my paintings around the house."

"He's fine with letting you paint?" asked Thalia

"It lets me cope with the dreams," shrugged Rachel, before going towards one of the closets

She opens the closets and brings out about 4 or 5 canvases with a blanket over it.

"Is that where you painted the nightmares?" asked Nico

"No," said Rachel, "this is just some of the paintings I've done when I was younger where I would dream of some mythological stuff."

"This is new info," commented Thalia

"I didn't remember it until after I got home," said Rachel, before placing the canvases on the three-legged wooden things and removing the cloths from it.

The canvases all depicted different scenes from our lives.

The first one depicted me meeting Annabeth in the alley, and the second one depicted me and Annabeth talking with our parents so long ago on the beach when we settled their thousand-year old feud.

The third and fourth one seemed to depict scenes from Nico and Bianca's lives since they were drawn to those two the most, and the last one seemed to depict a scene from Thalia's life because she looked like she saw a ghost.

"There's no way you should know about this," said Thalia, not even glancing away from the picture, "I've never told anyone about this, not even my cousins."

"Well, that came to me in a dream," said Rachel, "or what I remembered from the dream."

"What is it, Thalia?" I asked, before looking at her picture. It showed what looked like Thalia's dad standing in the doorway, opposite Thalia, who was staring up at him. The only thing is, her dad looked a lot more strict and disciplined than we've seen him.

"The only other people who know of this are either an Olympian," gulped Thalia, "o-or dead."

"There is no way this is a mere coincidence now," I said, "Guys, I think we should go to camp, _now_."

They looked back at me, still not fully recovered from what Thalia told us, and nodded.

"I'll call my mom," I said

"No need," said Rachel, "Diego can take us, provided you know how to get there."

"Of course we know how to get there," said Nico, before asking sheepishly, "We do, don't we?"

"Annabeth and I do," I said

"Yeah, we know the way," said Annabeth

"Great," said Rachel, "I'll get Diego to start up the limo, while you guys look at some more of my paintings to see if they seemed familiar."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here...lol...store**

Okay? moving on...

**smegol26:**

**what is thalia sercret. loving the story so far**

It was supposed to be of when Zeus came down to be with Thalia's mother in his Roman form.

Onto the story!

**Chapter 16**

Percy POV

Turns out, the rest of the paintings were mostly from Annabeth's and I adventures, but there were pictures of other demigods (not just Thalia and the DiAngelos) as well. We had gone through about 10-15 of the paintings Rachel had removed for us before the redhead had come back, saying that the limo was ready. We made sure that we had gotten some of the paintings (mostly paintings of campers she didn't know)

We all got in the limo, and made our way to camp, Annabeth and I giving directions whenever needed. Rachel had contacted our parents, telling them where we were headed, and that we probably will stay the night.

When we arrived, Diego wanted to make sure this was the right place, and us demigods assured him, and Rachel, that it was. Everyone except for Diego got out, and Rachel told Diego that she may not come until the next morning. Diego said that's fine with him, and that he'll inform her father. Rachel thanks him and we get the paintings before going towards camp. We all enter camp, going past mine, Annabeth's, and Thalia's tree. Well, most of us did. Rachel was stuck in front of the three trees, and it looked like she couldn't get through. Bianca gave permission for Rachel to come in, and we all made our way to the Big House, where we found Chiron and Mr. D

"What do you think you're doing bringing a mortal into camp?" asked Mr. D when we arrived

"It's important Mr. D," I said, "the mortal, Rachel, has been having some weird dreams, and we think she might solve our Oracle problems."

"Are you saying that this mortal is going to be our next Oracle?" asked Chiron

"We're not sure," said Annabeth, "we have a hunch that she might be, but we're not too sure."

"Besides," said Thalia, "the signs were too big for it to be just coincidence."

"And how do you know this is more than just coincidence, Terrence Gailey?" asked Mr. D, eyes flashing dangerously

"Because I've been painting them," said Rachel, "and these guys say that the paintings are too realistic and secretive for my dreams not to be a sign."

"All right, show us the paintings," sighed Chiron

"Um, Chiron," I said, "if it's not too much to ask, could we bring some demigods with us. We brought paintings of a few demigods we know she would have no chance of having met them."

"All right," said Chiron, and he allowed us to go get them, while Rachel joined Chiron and Mr. D for some Pinochle.

When we got back, we had brought with us Nyssa (daughter of Hephaestus), Lee Fletcher (son of Apollo), and Sherman (Son of Ares).

We brought them to the recreation room where Chiron and Rachel had set up their paintings on the pool table , but kept them covered.

"Why is it that we're here again?" asked Nyssa

"We need your help," said Annabeth, "We found a mortal in our school who's been getting dreams about different aspects of our lives. Ours being the demigods in the camp."

"All of them?" asked Sherman, "Wouldn't that take a long time?"

"I've been having the dreams since I was young," said Rachel, "but I only remember certain scenes very clearly."

"How clearly?" asked Lee

"See for yourselves," said Annabeth, as we all removed the covers

Nyssa, Lee, Sherman, and Mark all gasped as they saw the paintings.

"Thi-this is not possible," said Sherman, as he saw his painting, where he was crying in front of a demolished building, with a few adults looking like they were scolding him and a bunch of kids standing off to the side snickering and pointing at him, "I've never told anyone about this, not even my girlfriend."

"I've never told anyone that I accidently burnt down the first house I've lived in," said Nyssa

"This is the time I accidently shot my mom's laundry out the window," said Lee, "but I've never …told…anyone."

"Now that we can confirm that these paintings are actual events," started Chiron, before Sherman shouted, "WHERE THE HADES DID YOU LEARN ABOUT THIS?"

He had Rachel up against a wall, scaring the life out of her. Everyone went to Sherman, and started to pull him off her. He tried to stop them from doing so, but eventually, Sherman was pulled off Rachel, who was led to one of the chairs in the room.

"I believe," said Chiron, "That we may have our new Oracle of Delphi in our midst."

Everyone looked at Chiron to see if he was kidding, but his eyes said that he was more than serious about this.

"Are you sure?" asked Thalia

"Rachel barely knows anything about our world," said Bianca, "no offense."

"Hard to take offense against _that_ statement," said Rachel

"Anyways," said Thalia, "how can you be so sure?"

"Because past Oracles have done the same thing," said Chiron, "they've all had visions, not only of powerful demigods, but all demigods in the living, and have expressed it somehow, whether it be through art, literature, music, etc."

"So you're saying that I'm the next Oracle?" asked Rachel

"I'm not giving a definite until we know more," said Chiron, "but I wouldn't rule out the possibility. Not one as big as this. Now, I believe that it's time for you guys to go sleep. Our mortal friend here can stay in the Big House. Annabeth, Percy, you have my permission."

With that, he walked out of the rec room, and Thalia showed Rachel her room in the Big House while the rest of us started walking to our own cabin (well, Annabeth came with me to mine).

"What did he mean that you two have his permission?" asked Nico

"To sleep together," said Annabeth

"Yeah," I said, "Whenever we're at camp, we can't really sleep well unless we're together."

"Is it just as camp?" asked Nico

"Well, no," I said

"We Skype each other until we feel sleepy outside of camp," said Annabeth

"What about the monsters?" asked Nico, "won't they sense it?"

"Only when we use regular laptops," I said, "not Heph-tops."

"Heph-tops?" asked Nico

"Short for Hephaestus laptops," said Annabeth, "our parents got Hephaestus to specially make it for us since we can't sleep without each other."

"And the fact that we both have something that reminds us of the other," I said

"What would that be?" asked Nico

"Why would we tell you?" asked Annabeth, looking at him like he was crazy

I looked at him wondering why he would have thought we would tell him, before Annabeth and I made our way to my cabin, and got ready for sleep.

Once we were ready, we lied down to sleep, with my arms around her, and her arms on my chest

"You think Rachel could be the next Oracle?" asked I

She looked up at me, and sighed, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, it'll be much better than the mummy," I said

"Definitely," chuckled Annabeth, "come on, Seaweed Brain, let's sleep. I don't want to think about this anymore."

"Gasp!" I said, "Wise Girl doesn't want to think about something?"

"Shut up," chuckled Annabeth

"I'd better get Chiron," I said, making an act to get up, but she grabbed my shoulders, and forced me back

"You're not going anywhere," said Annabeth, "At least not before giving me a head start."

"Now why would I do that?" I asked, "When I could have fun with my beautiful girlfriend right here?"

"Depends on your definition of fun," smiled Annabeth, "because some of things you do for fun aren't fun at all."

"I got closer to her, before whispering, "Oh, it'll be fun all right."

We both smiled, before having the fun I had promised


	17. Chapter 17

******Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**Naught, Naughty! Great chappy! You get mango lassies**

Yay! Mango Lassies! thanks for the lasssies! Es muy magnifico!

**Whisper the Ninetails****:**

**You're welcome for the mango tree!**** As a result for pleasing me last and this chapter, I gift you... DRUMROLL... my pet toucan named Glen and he brings a basket of fresh mangos! I expect him back though! And as for not reviewing last chapter, FF wouldn't let me, so yeah...**

Thanks for the mangos! Not sure if Glen will come back with his feet intact, but the rest of his body should. Also, you did review last chapter...

**harryginny9:**

**loved it...superb**

Thanks!

**Chapter 17**

Percy POV

The next morning, we woke up more refreshed than we have since our sleepover 2 months ago. We made our way to the Big House, where Rachel was sitting next to Chiron, unsure of what to do.

"Ah, good thing you two are here," said Chiron, "Rachel here told me that you'd all be heading back today?"

"That was our plan," I said, "unless you need us here any longer?"

"Ah, I do have a request, if you two aren't busy," he replied

"Which would be?" asked Annabeth

"I need you two to go to Olympus and talk to Apollo," said Chiron, "We need to know if Rachel is the next Oracle, and since he's the Oracle's patron, Apollo is the best person to ask."

"Wait," said Rachel, "doesn't Apollo have kids or something?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Then why don't we ask one of them?" asked Rachel

"My dear," said Chiron, "an Oracle isn't something that changes often. Usually once a maiden becomes an Oracle, she stays an Oracle for the rest of her life, or until Apollo removes the Oracle from the host body for some reason."

"Would that hurt?" asked Rachel

"I don't recall," said Chiron, "the last time it happened was over half a century ago, and the host wasn't the same after that."

"That's reassuring," mumbled Rachel

"Not to worry, child," said Chiron, "I'm sure you'll still be sane if it comes to that. Mr. D is the god of madness, not Apollo."

"Anyways," I said, "Is Argus going to drop us?"

"As always," said Chiron, smiling slightly

Annabeth and I took our leave after that, and we waited underneath our trees' branch for Argus and the van.

"There's one thing that's been bothering me with this van thing," I said

"Which is?" asked Annabeth

"Where the heck does Argus keep the van?" I asked

"I'm not sure," said Annabeth, "maybe just past the borders near the Big House?"

"Is the Big House even near the border?" I asked

"I'll ask Chiron once we get back," said Annabeth

Just then, Argus pulled up to the border, and we entered the van and sat in the second row seats. Once we put on our seatbelts, Annabeth cuddled into me, as I wrapped my hands around her shoulder. I look up, only to see one of Argus's eyes (the one that can see between the headrest and the rest of the seat) blinks at me, and darts between me and Annabeth several times before blinking again. I blush slightly, but ignore it. I look down at Annabeth, only to see her blushing as well.

"Was that for you or for me?" I whisper

She looks up and notices that I'm slightly blushing as well, "I'm not sure. Could be either of us or both."

We arrived at the Empire State Building, and exited. When we approached the doorman, I was rudely shoulder bumped by one of the businessmen that was going out. Before I could do anything about it, though, Annabeth put a hand on my chest, and shook her head.

"He doesn't know any better," she said, "Besides, we're here on a mission."

"Fine," I said, before we turned to the doorman, "We're here to speak with Apollo on the 600th floor."

"I don't know no Apollo nor any 600th floor, dude," replied the doorman

Annabeth grimaced a little, and I looked at her worriedly.

"Bad grammer," she explained, and I smiled

"Even after all these years," I said, hugging her from behind and swaying with her from side to side, "you still cannot get over bad grammar."

"Percy," she squealed, "not in front of the others."

"Fine," I said, before returning our attention to the doorman, "seriously dude, key for the 600th floor."

"I'm telling you," he replied, "There is no 600th floor."

Just then, another guy came, also looking like a doorman. I soon recognized that he was Darien, the regular doorman. Don't ask how I know his name; it involves hot dogs, ice, and a whole lot of grapes.

"Sorry about that guys," replied Darien, holding up the key, "he's a rookie. Doesn't know when you guys are here or not."

"No prob Darien," I replied, taking the key, "you better teach him well."

"Oh, I will, Perce," he replied, "now I believe Apollo is waiting for you?"

"Yup," I said, "gotta go. Bye, Darien."

"Bye Darien," said Annabeth

"Bye Percabeth," said Darien, "stay together, and don't leaf each other."

"Oh, we won't," we both replied, chuckling a little.

Just as we left hearing range, we could hear the new doorman asking Darien about the tree jokes.

WE entered the elevator, making sure no one else was with us, and entered the key in the slot. When we reached Olympus, we left the key in the slot (it magically returns to the doorman), and made our way to Apollo's temple. When we arrived at his temple, we didn't have to wait long before he flashed in.

"Chiron said you needed me?" asked Apollo, leaning on the wall near him.

"Yeah," I said, "we found a clear-sighted mortal in the school we go to, and we believe that she may be the next Oracle."

"Hmm," said Apollo, "next Oracle, you say?"

"Yup," said Annabeth

"Well, let me check the calendar," he said, standing straight and entering his temple, "you guys can come in."

We entered, while Annabeth asked, "Uh, calendar?"

"You got a problem with that?" asked Apollo, holding his calendar and looking at it

"It's not so much a problem," said Annabeth, "as it is a surprise."

"A surprise?" he responded, not even glancing at us

"Yes," I said, "we didn't expect you to have a calendar for the Oracle, that's all."

"Ah," he said, still looking at his calendar, except he was waving his finger at it, "I found the problem."

"Which is?" I asked

"This calendar is set back over 200 years," he said, before switching the calendar, "I missed a lot of Oracle-candidates because of that! Oh, that's interesting."

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Apparently," Apollo said, looking up for the first time in a while, "Hitler's mother was a candidate for the Oracle."

"Wasn't Hitler a son of Hades?" asked Annabeth

"And a disappointment to us all," said Apollo, before snapping the calendar shut, "Well, I've got good and bad news, as well as a question."

"What's the bad news?" I asked, wanting it to be over with

"I've run out of mango juice," said Apollo

"What's the good news?" asked Annabeth

"Hermes just delivered a box of mango juice on my back porch," said Apollo

"Can you forget about the mango juice for the moment, Lord Apollo?" I asked, "We still need to know if our friend is the Oracle or not."

"Ah, that brings me to my question," said Apollo, "is the mortal's name Rachel Elizabeth Dare for any chance?"

"I don't know anything about Elizabeth," I started

"We think so," said Annabeth, "Why?"

"Then, she's the next compatible Oracle," replied Apollo, with a huge grin, "I'll visit once she's ready to become the next Oracle."

"Thank you very much, Lord Apollo," I said, bowing

"Yes, thank you," said Annabeth, bowing as well.

"Until next time, love birds," he said, before teleporting out, which we had our eyes closed before he did so.

When we reopened our eyes, we were back at Camp Half-Blood, right under our trees' branch. We entered the camp, and made our way to the Big House, where Chiron, Mr. D, Rachel, and Grover were playing Pinochle.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, you're back," said Chiron, glancing at us, "did you find anything about our mortal friend and her possible position?"

"We did," I said

"Apollo says that she's the next Oracle," said Annabeth, "And if she wants to become the Oracle, he'll be down whenever she's ready."

"Do I have to stay at camp the whole year?" she asked

"Not at all, my dear friend," said Chiron, "you can stay in the summer, as most campers do. I doubt much need would be placed in the winter seeing as there's only a fraction of the number of campers present during winter."

"Good," she said, "I doubt my father would like it if I missed school."

"So, you'll do it?" asked Chiron

"Yup," said Rachel, "I'm ready."

Just then, Apollo walked out of the Big House drinking a Frooti juice box.

"So, you're the next Oracle, huh?" he asked, "A lot prettier than most of the other ones I had."

"Rachel," said Chiron, "meet Apollo."

Rachel, not having seen a god before, just sat there, staring gawk-eyed at Apollo, while he just continued sipping his Frooti juice box until there wasn't anything left.

"Close your mouth, sweetie," said Apollo, "you'll catch flies."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Mr. D, "the world is infested with mortals anyway."

"There's nothing wrong with mortals," said Apollo

"Have you seen the population of India and China?" asked Mr. D

"Well that's just two countries," said Apollo, "besides, we're not here to talk about population; we're here to talk about the wonderful new addition to the camp."


	18. Chapter 18

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**You get an ever lasting mango tree!**

Yay! Thank you very much!

**Megaranger66:**

**You made a mango reference! Either that or Apollo really likes mangos... I'M RUNNING OUT OF MANGO THEMED IDEAS! So while I search Google, here's 20,000 acres of mangos. Hopefully that will satisfy for now.**

It will satisfy... for now! *Insert ominous music here* And what do you mean 'You made a mango reference!'? Do you honestly expect me not to make one? Gods!

**Belgrath:**

**As a sorcerer i belgrath desciple of aldur I give you the golden mango the most tasty mango ever it never gets smaller and if u ever want anything mango related hold it in your hand and speak these words golden mango do my will and give me insert mango food of your choice may UL smile upon u(shimmers away )**

*Stares at golden mango with steadily growing eyes until eyes burst from being too big, return, and faints from the glory of the golden mango* UL (don't know who it is, but okay) has graciously smiled upon me. I'll treasure this always forever and ever until the end of time.

You guys enjoy the story while I enjoy my golden mango *Starts salivating exponentially*

**Chapter 18**

"All right then," said Apollo, gesturing inside, "After you."Percy POV

"Okay, then," said Rachel, as she stepped inside

Annabeth and I started to go in as well, but Apollo stopped us there.

"Sorry," said Apollo, "but she needs to do this alone."

"Then, we'll be in my cabin, I guess," I said

"Remember the rules, Percy," reminded Chiron

"Fine," I said, sighing, "we'll be on the beach."

"The beach is fine," said Chiron, and we exited.

We made our way to the beach, where I sat down, and Annabeth sat in my lap, leaning into me.

"You know," she said, "I don't mind where we were as long as we were alone."

"Oh really?" I asked

She turns around so that she's straddling me, and raised an eyebrow, "You dare doubt me?"

"Maybe I'm doing more than doubting you right now," I said

"Oh, really?" she asked

"Now look who's doubting who," I said

"Oh shut up," she said, before leaning in.

I leaned in, and we started kissing. Soon, it got heated, and I ended up on my back, before we heard someone clear their throat. Annabeth and I broke apart, and when we noticed Thalia, we started blushing, and stood up.

As we cleared the sand from our clothes, she smirked and said, "Chiron wants you two. Apparently, Rachel's Oraclization process is complete."

"Did he really say 'Oraclization'?" I asked, since that wasn't like the Chiron we knew.

"No," replied Thalia, "but he meant it. Anyways, you might want to clean the lipstick and hide the hickies."

"But I/Annabeth doesn't/don't wear lipstick," me and Annabeth said as Thalia ran away.

I looked at Annabeth and didn't see any hickies, and by the look on Annabeth's face, it didn't seem like I had them either.

"I think she was lying when she said we had hickies," said Annabeth

"I say that we pretend that we do have hickies," I replied, "just to get back at her."

"But won't Chiron and Mr. D get suspicious?" asked Annabeth

"He probably already knows what we were doing at the beach anyways, right?" I asked, "If we pretend like we do have the hickies, then everyone will be so confused, since they know we don't like to do it at camp."

"Fine," said Annabeth, "but you're taking the heat for this."

"As always," I replied, and we made our way to camp, holding hands. As we made our way to the Big House, we got a lot of confused looks from our friends, along with a looks of jealousy and lust from the newer campers.

When we reached the Big House, Thalia looked confused, while Chiron shook his head at us after looking up from his game of Pinochle with Mr. D (who, like always, didn't pass a sparing glance).

"You guys do realize that I was just kidding, right?" she asked

"Were you Thalia?" I asked, mysteriously, "Were you really?"

This made her really confused, as she started thinking whether she really had seen hickies or not. Meanwhile, Annabeth and I went to sit on one of the couches opposite her.

"I still don't think we should do this," said Annabeth, "but I don't think I've ever seen Thalia think _this_ much ever!"

"Yeah, I know," I said, "And she's so confused, too."

"By the way, Chiron?" said Annabeth

"Yes, child?" he asked, looking up from his game

"Where's Rachel?" she asked, "Thalia told us that the process was done."

"Oh, she's still with Lord Apollo," said Chiron, "the process is done; Apollo is just explaining the extent of Rachel's powers."

With that, Rachel and Apollo came out of the Big House.

"Hey guys," said Rachel, "guess who's your next Oracle?"

"Justin Bieber?" I asked

"No," said Rachel, "Bieber's a guy."

"Are you sure?" asked Apollo, and when Rachel nodded, he said, "Remind me to remove his name from the calendar."

"Anyways," said Rachel, "Apparently, I'm going to be the only Oracle for the next 60 years, so hopefully I'll get good enough to not embarrass myself soon."

"Hopefully," Annabeth and I said, causing us to blush.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**Mango mango mango mango this is what u get**

And I thank you for that…very much…Very very much

**harryginny19:**

**thanks…awesome**

thank you!

Onto the story!

**Chapter 19**

Percy POV

"I just have one question," said Rachel

"Shoot," said Apollo

"What about school?" she asked

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Chiron, "it is not very often that we would need you as an Oracle while school is in session. Most campers here are here during the summer. However, I suggest that you stay close-by in the case that we do need you for a prophecy."

"When are we going to tell everyone about the new Oracle?" asked Thalia

"We officially reveal the Oracle when everyone is back for the summer," said Chiron, "In the meantime, our young Oracle can return to school and finish the year."

"All right," sighed Rachel

"Aw, cheer up RED," said Nico, "At least you still have us!"

"What did you call me?" asked Rachel

"RED," said Nico, shrinking, "cuz, you know, your initials…they, uh, spell out RED. STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES! They Burrn!"

"What eyes?" she asked, looking at us, and when we looked at her, her eyes were a unique combination of the rainbow, with brown mixed in, giving her an ancient sort of look.

"Rachel," said Thalia, "what colors, I mean, color was your eyes before?"

"My eyes _are_ green," she replied.

"They're actually a mixture of the whole rainbow plus brown, with an emphasis on the brown, green, red, and blue," said Bianca

"You look more ancient now," I said

"Ancient?" she said, looking at us

"Don't go picking on my boyfriend now, RED," said Annabeth, defensively.

"That's a normal eye color for Oracles," said Apollo, "They usually emphasis the normal eye colors for humans. There's actually an emphasis on yellow as well, but it's just hard for you guys to see it."

"How come?" asked Thalia

"It's harder for our eyes to pick it up," said Annabeth, "Unlike green, which is the easiest." **(I actually read somewhere about this, but I'm not sure if this is true.)**

"Oh," said Thalia, "And how do you know this?"

"Thalia," I said, "It would be weird if she didn't. She is a daughter of Athena."

She blushed when I said that

"Yeah, you're right," replied Thalia, "So when do we have to return back to school?"

"Why, Monday of course," said Chiron, with a slight smirk, "Can't have you miss a few days for something that only took a few hours."

"Fine," said Thalia, "but can we go back to our apartments tomorrow?"

"That will be fine," said Chiron, "just make sure not to injure yourselves so you wouldn't have to return back on Monday."

"Fine," grumbled Thalia, as if she was planning on doing that, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Chiron," said Bianca

"Goody two shoes," grumbled Thalia, and when we all looked at her, and she seemed a little surprised, as if she didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"What do you mean that I am a goody two-shoes?" asked Bianca, 'accidently' raising a few skeletons

"Umm," said Thalia, "I've got to go do some stuff now."

She ran away after that, presumably to hide, while Bianca lowered the skeletons.

"Thanks, Nico," said Bianca

"No prob," said Nico

"That was you?" asked Rachel, "But if both of you are children of Hades, shouldn't both of you be able to raise the dead?"

"We are and can," said Bianca, "I just have more trouble doing so. I'm better at controlling the shadows."

"And I'm better at controlling skeletons," said Nico, "but I can still control shadows, just harder for me to."

"So, what powers would Percy's siblings have if he had any?" asked Rachel, "I can guess that any of Thalia's siblings would be able to control the air."

"Probably," I said, "while I think my siblings would be able to control the ground better."

Everyone (save Annabeth) stared at me, while I just said, "What? Poseidon _is_ known as the Earthshaker."

Everyone nodded, accepting the reasoning.

"So what now?" asked Rachel

"Well," I said, "I was thinking of me and Annabeth hitting the arena and practicing a little."

"I'm up for that," said Annabeth

"Well," said Bianca, "then I'll join you and try to get better at controlling skeletons."

"Then," said Nico, "I'll work on trying to control shadows."

"I'll watch," said Rachel

"That is all right," said Chiron, "Just remember that you are to return tomorrow."

"All right, Chiron," we said, before heading to the arena.

The rest of the day went uneventful, except for the fact that we had Capture the Flag (it was the Big Three kids and Annabeth versus the rest of the campers, which were about 20-25, and we ended up winning), and that we got the Hephaestus cabin to make a necklace voice recorder that only turns on when the Oracle is speaking, so no prophecies can go missing.

**Okay, two things I need you guys' help with:**

**I'm planning on closing out this story, but I want to add a few more things to the story, and I'm not sure what they would be, and**

**I want to make a sequel to **_**this**_** story a Harry Potter and PJATO crossover, and I want to know how you guys feel**

**Please leave your answer to either one in reviews or PMs. Thank you!**

**-PS, if you're going to PM me, I'll be mainly looking on my other account, Divine Lover of Mangos, so PM me there. I'll be less likely to check this account for PMs. Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon:**

**OMG! It would be Totally AWESOME if you do a PJO HP Crossover for The Sequel !**

**Lost Daughter of Poseidon**

I know, right? I've always liked reading PJO/HP Crossovers, unless they contain something like one of the wizards being a demigod or vice versa or one of the wizards being siblings of a demigod. The only kind of thing similar to that that I would read would be if Percy was the son of Voldemort or something, but I can't find a finished one at that. (_BTW, I'm thinking of doing a separate PJO/HP Crossover where Percy is the grandchild of Voldemort and Annabeth is the grandchild of Bellatrix, through their mortal side of course but their parents had no idea, since their memories were wiped of their real parents_)

**Guest:**

**Here is a mango poem for you:**

**Mangos suck and so do you**

**You have a crazy obsession with mangos too**

I've got a poem for you as well:

Keep one eye open while you sleep tonight

Take that back, or bad things will happen, a'ight?

**Whisper the Ninetails:**

**You should do the PJATO Crossover. It sounds fun. Wait didn't you already do one? Well, even so, do another! And here, Glen is giving you another basket of mangoes and this time they have mango tarts as well. They're the last mango tarts you'll be receiving from me though. My grandmother (maker of the delicious tarts) is leaving ****today.. D: Well, enjoy them while you can. I loved the part where Thalia is like "goody two shoes" and runs away when she finds out she said it out loud. XD I was laughing so hard!**

NOoOoOoOoOoOo! What do you mean no more mango tarts?! (On a side note, is it okay if I borrow your grandmother for an undetermined set of timespan?) Thanks for the mangos though! Oh, and I actually started writing the scene down, and as soon as I wrote about Bianca keeping an eye on Thalia, I just had to squeeze that in.

**life is struggle:**

**I really liked this story and how it turned out! You could add their return to school and I liked the prospect of a potential following crossover!**

Really? Thanks! Yeah, I was thinking about their return to school, but I wasn't sure what to do exactly. I didn't want to have them go back to school and it be like the typical 'character's going to school' scenario, if you know what I mean. (If you don't, I mean that Nancy (aka the school s**t) trying to get Percy, Annabeth trying to get her to stop, the demigods' friends finding out about their world, etc.). I guess I could have people asking Rachel about her eyes (which is basically what this chapter's about since it's a filler kind of), but I can't get past that. The only thing I could think of is going to the end of the school year and writing about the demigods' friends saying that they'll see them next year, but not or whatever. I haven't really planned it out.

**Megaranger66:**

**BEHOLD! (Are you beholding?) THE LAMP OF ETERNAL MANGO WISHES! My ultimate gift! Enjoy! Keep writing!**

I am… I am beholding… I am beholding the lamp of eternal mango wishes and more!

**Chapter 20**

Percy POV

The next day, we spent half the day packing, since both Thalia and Nico got lazy. Annabeth and I had to deal with Thalia, while Bianca and Rachel dealt with Nico. When we finally got packed (around 1 in the afternoon), we ate lunch before getting into Rachel's limo, which she said she called around 12 since it took about an hour to get here from her house. ( I didn't really know since an hour for me feels like 2).

Anyways, once Rachel dropped us all at our apartments, we surprised our mortal families (who were glad we were back nonetheless) and told them what had happened yesterday. Once we explained to them why we needed another Oracle, they told them that we still needed to do our homework, so being the crazy cousins that I have, Nico, Thalia, and Bianca decided to do it here, despite the fact that I would have preferred it only to be Annabeth who came over (which she did anyway). Once we finished all our homework (with a little help from Paul), we all went to watch a movie (Rise of the Guardians) before going to sleep.

On Monday, I wanted to keep sleeping more than ever. However, Annabeth knew just how to wake me up, especially on Mondays. (It was a near make-out, all right?). Once we all drove to school, we met up with Rachel before heading to homeroom, where Paul just took attendance and let us talk amongst ourselves. The rest of the day went by without much event except for the fact that Nancy kept trying to get me to be her boyfriend. Well, nothing really happened until lunch, when Rachel and the rest of us sat down with Gary and Mary.

We had just gotten the school lunch, and sat down with Gary and Mary, when Mary noticed Rachel's eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?" she asked

"Oh, I'm not wearing colored lenses," replied Rachel, "I was a little uncomfortable showing my true eye color, but I was able to get over it."

"How'd you get over it?" asked Mary, "Is there a special eye psychologist or something?"

"You could say that," Rachel replied, "he's actually part of the same camp that these guys go to."

"And you guys did not help hook them up?" asked Mary, accusingly

"How would we hook them up when this is only our second week in this school?" snapped Thalia

"Sorry about her," apologized Bianca, "She's just snappy because Nico ate the last strawberry poptart."

"Which I still think isn't a good flavor," said Nico

"It's the best flavor," snapped Thalia

"Obviously you haven't tried the ice cream sundae flavor," said Nico

"They have that?" asked Thalia

"Exactly my point," said Nico, before getting up

"Where are you going?" asked Bianca

"To the vending machines," replied Nico, pulling out two dollars. He went to the vending machines and bought two items, each for a dollar, before returning with two ice cream sundae poptarts.

"Here," said Nico, throwing one to Thalia

Thalia opened it, grumbling a little, and took a bite of the ice cream sundae poptart.

"Oh my gods," she said, "this is awesome!"

"Am I right or am I right?" asked Nico

"You're just lucky you found this flavor," said Thalia, using the poptart to point at Nico.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Nico as he sat down, while the rest of us chuckled.

When we got home, my mom told me that Chiron said that he has something he wanted us to know, so I created a mist right there, and contacted him.

"Ah, good," he said, once we got through to him, "A friend of mine has just contacted me, informing me of some particularly interesting piece of information. Percy, Annabeth, I'm going to need you two, as well as your mortal parent, to come down here as fast as possible. It seems as though you're blood has more than that of the gods."

With that, he disconnected the call, and I looked at my mom.

"Why don't you go tell your father Annabeth while I go warm up the car?" asked my mom

"Sure," said Annabeth

"I'll come with," I said, but mom stopped right there, "Oh no you don't. You're coming with me."

"What? Why?" I asked

"I need some company," said my mom, "and you have that link with Annabeth that'll help me know when they're coming."

"She's right, you know," smirked Nico, "you get all jittery, a little sweaty, and clammy when Annabeth's near."

"Annabeth does the same thing as well when Percy's near," said Thalia, smirking

"When you find out why Chiron wants you, tell us, okay?" asked Bianca

Annabeth and I both nodded while we were beet red, and quickly left the apartment building. It wasn't long before Annabeth and her father came and got in the car. I laced my hands with Annabeth's while my mom started driving to Camp Half-Blood.


	21. Sequel News!

Hello mango lovers, mortals, and those of the great beyond,

As requested, I have created a sequel for this story, named Percabeth and the Olympians: Magic is in the Air (though the title is subject to change as I have yet to actually create a plot for the story). Anyways, it's can be found in the PJATO/HP crossover section or under my profile. Check it out if you want to.

Keep on eating mangos and fighting alien sharks!

-DPoM

Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obsessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango


End file.
